


Meeting Maxmilian

by ayashienn



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Boys' Love, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayashienn/pseuds/ayashienn
Summary: Meeting him is a fate, not a mistake.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Kudos: 2





	1. Meeting Maxmilian

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.  
> Initially Started: March 28, 2020
> 
> \--On going.
> 
> I used MewGulf as the inspiration for the characters, but if you want to think about other ships, its fine with me.

"William!" Tumakbo ang isang batang babae papalapit sa nagsusulat na William. Nasa may park sila malapit sa kanilang bahay.

Agad na ngumiti itong si William at itinago ang kaniyang sinusulat.

"Krista... Mabuti't nandito ka!" He giggled. Krista is the apple of William's eye.

"Ano 'yon?" Tumabi si Krista sa kaniya at itinuro ang itinago niyang sinusulat sa bag nito.

"A-assignment!" Pagsisinungaling niya. Tumango lang yung batang babae sabay bigay ng birthday invitation kay William.

"You have to attend my birthday party!" Napakamot si William, sabay kuha ng invitation.

"What if... Di ako makapunta?" Tanong ni William. Nagpout naman kaagad 'yung batang babae.

"We will not be friends anymoreeeee! 6 years na hindi bati!" Nagtaray siya sabay crossed arms. William sighed then he smiled.

"Okay. Pupunta ako. 'Di ako a-absent Ma'am!" Nagsitawanan silang dalawa. Little do they know, iyon na ang last nilang pagkikita.

"Hello Dad?"

[William, did you finally made it?]

"Yes Dad." Patuloy na naglalakad palabas ng airport si William, dala-dala ang maleta nito. Galing siyang Chicago and he just decided to live again in the Philippines.

[Really? I guess you have jetlag. Wait a minute, your Mom is—

Hello William? My goodness! I missed you so much!]

He heaved a heavy sigh and smiled before answering.

"Mom... Come on, malaki na ako." He paused for a bit then puts his other hand on his pocket.

[You'll always be my baby boy. Mag-iingat ka diyan, okay? Manong Simon is already there, go and check him out. I bet it's already lunchtime there ano?]

"Yes Mom. You should prolly sleep too." He laughs. He hate to admit but, he also miss his family. The fact na only child lang siya makes him more worried about his parents.

In the first place, nag-aalangan siyang magtransfer sa Pinas, but he promised his first love that they will meet after 6 years. Kahit walang kasiguraduhan kung okay pa rin ba ang lahat.

[Hmm. Sige na nga. Mag-aral ka, huwag kang magbulakbol. Kung hindi, your Dad will bring you here ASAP.] Umiling lang si William.

"Yes, 'di niyo po pinalaking pasaway anak niyo."

[Okay... I will hung up na. Take care. Call us when you got home.]

"Opo. Byebye. Good night."

[Yes, my dear. Your Mom and Dad will always be here to support you.]

The call ended.

Inilagay na ni William ang phone niya sa pocket then naglakad papuntang parking lot.

May nakita siyang middle-aged man na nakahawak ng placard katabi ang isang itim na kotse. Nakasulat pa ito ng "William Martins" so without a doubt, nilapitan niya agad 'yun.

"Hi po."

"Sir... William?" Tumango in response si William. Ngumiti sa kaniya ito at binuksan ang pinto ng backseat.

"Ako po si Simon. Driver po ng mga Silva. Ako po naka-assign sa inyo ngayon. Hiring pa lang po kasi ng mga drivers po para sa inyo." Silvas are close relatives ng mga Martins. William's Dad has a sister named Karen, and siya 'yung nakapag-asawa ng isang Silva. Pumasok naman si William, sumunod 'yung driver. He started the engine and nagdrive na paalis ng airport.

"I think I can manage naman po even without a driver." Sabi ni William sa kay Simon habang nakatingin sa front mirror.

"Talaga po Sir? Kabisado niyo na po ang daan?" Hindi nakaimik si William at tumawa na lang ang driver.

30 minutes later, nakarating na rin sa dating bahay si William. Dala ang maleta, pumasok na siya sa loob habang tinitignan ang paligid ng kanilang bahay. Sumalubong naman itong tita ni William.

"William! Welcome back!" Masayang sigaw ni Karen. Pilit na ngumiti si William habang nakayakap sa kaniya ang tita niya.

"We prepared your lunch. Come in!"

"T-tita... Aalis din po ako after..."

SINAKOP ng buong bahay ang sigawan at bangayan ng mag-asawa. Rinig na rinig ito sa kwarto ni Maxmilian. Wala na siyang pakialam dito kasi nasanay na siya araw-araw na ganun ang parents niya. Agad niyang sinara ang pinto then he puts on his airpods.

Hihiga na sana siya sa kama nang biglang tumawag through video call ang best friend niyang si Jared.

[Wassup bobo.]

"Mas bobo ka. Ano kailangan mo?"

Umupo siya sa kama habang patuloy siyang nakikipag-usap sa kaibigan niya.

[Tss. Ba't absent ka? Bobo ka ba? Alam mong may practice ng football ngayon, tas absent ka? Ayos ka lang?]

"Bobo ka. Practice lang naman. Sabihan mo si Coach na may lagnat ako."

Yes po. Puno ng kabobohan ang pag-uusap nila.

[Hindi pala 'yun ang dahilan kung ba't ako tumawag. May long test ngayon sa tatlong subject tas wala ka.] Napatayo bigla si Maxmilian.

"HA?! Ba't di mo sinabi kaagad! Ge alis na ako bobo." Pinatay na niya agad ang tawag at nagpalit ng damit.

MATAPOS ang ilang minuto, lumabas na kaagad siya sa kwarto, bihis na bihis at handa na umalis sa bahay nila. Pero pagkababa niya, nakita niyang nakatayo sa may sala ang kaniyang ama. Hindi niya na lang 'to pinansin pero tinawag siya nito.

"Maxmilian." Madiin nitong tawag. Huminto lang siya pero hindi hinarap ang ama.

"Napakawalang kwenta mo talaga." He gritted his teeth then hinarap ang ama niya.

"Did you called me just to say those things?" Lumapit sa kaniya ang kaniyang ama. Seryoso ang mukha nito.

"Ang mahal ng tuition mo, tas ganyan pa ang performance mo sa school. Swerte mo naman." Maxmilian turned his gaze to the other direction.

"Pabigat. Walang kwenta." Sasagot na sana siya nang biglang pinakita ng Dad niya ang susi ng kaniyang kotse.

"I'll be taking this." At umalis ang ama niya. Sunod-sunod na mura ang sinabi niya sabay labas sa kanilang bahay. No choice siya kung hindi magcommute kahit alam niyang malelate siya.

After awhile, nakarating na siya sa University kung saan siya nag-aaral. Ilang minuto na lang ay paniguradong late na siya sa unang subject sa hapon. Tumakbo siya papasok, at dumiretso sa pila para makasakay ng elevator. Mahaba-haba na ito pero may tsansang makakasakay pa siya. Naramdaman niyang may mga pumila sa likod niya.

Hanggang sa...

"Ako ang nauna ha! Kanina ka pa!"

"Gago, ako nauna! Ikaw nga 'tong nag-aangas angasan."

Nagtulakan ang nasa dulo. Dahil dito, naapektuhan din ang pila. Sa pagkakataong ito, ang nakasunod kay Maxmilian ay may dalang kape... ilang sandali lang... Natapon ito sa kaniya. For short, naligo si Maxmilian sa kape.

"Shit." Gumulo ng tuluyan ang pila. Tumingin si Maxmilian sa likod niya at hinanap kung sino ang nakatapon sa kaniyang kape.

Kitang-kita sa mukha ni William ang pagkagulat sa nagawa niya. Natapon ang kaniyang kape... Kay Maxmilian.

"Ikaw!!" Iritang sabi ni Maxmilian kay William habang pinapahid ang kape sa mukha at uniform niya. Hindi niya namalayang nagsitakbuhan na ang iba pang estudyante sa elevator at sumakay.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to do that." Dali-daling kinuha ni William ang kaniyang handkerchief sabay pahid kay Maxmilian. Napatigil bigla itong si Maxmilian. Pero nangibabaw ang galit niya kaya itinulak niya ito.

"Kape-kape. Tanghali na—fuck, 'yung elevator! Pota nasa 6th floor pa room ko!" Napaface palm si Maxmilian, still wearing his irritated face.

"Hindi ko talaga sinasadya... There were boys at the back and—"

"Shush. I don't need any explanations. Badtrip na nga sa bahay, pati ba naman dito." Tinignan niya ng masama si William bago umalis and he took stairs instead.

William looked at his hanky, then to Maxmilian. He pressed the elevator button, going up. No choice.

\--

**"Today. I met Maxmilian."**


	2. Close Encounter

**William’s**

Hindi pa nga ako nag-aaral dito pero I created a fuss na. Is this really worth it? Hindi ko pa nga nakikita si Krista eh, and I’m not even sure if she’s still here. Balita ko rin, lumipat na sila ng bahay. Phew. Whatever.

Tinapon ko muna ang walang laman na cup—yep, the one that I accidentally spilled… ugh. After that, inayos ko ang collar ko sabay pasok sa admission office. Inaasikaso ko na ang papers ko para bukas, or sa makalawa, makapasok na ako.

“Good morning po.” Bati ko sa university staff.

“Good morning. Have a seat.”

Matapos ang napakahabang conversation, they told me na puwede na raw ako makapasok within this week. Gladly, may slot pang available sa course ko. Did I told you na I’m currently a 3rd year student taking Political Science? Now you know. 

Pagkalabas ko, may nakasalubong akong dalawang students. Mukhang same year lang kami—or what?

“Transferee?” A guy with a slicked back hair asked. If you want to know deeper details, mas matangkad ako sa kanila. Lol.

“Yes.” I answered with tango-tango pa. I think these guys are good naman eh. Nagtanong naman yung kasama niyang may piercing sa tenga.

“Anong department at year?” Umakbay pa siya sa kasama niya.

“Political Science. 3rd year.” Nagtinginan silang dalawa and the latter held out his hand.

“Ako pala si Kimmon. Kim na lang. Ang baduy eh. Eto si Lance. Same department tayo so I guess there’s a big chance na maging blockmates tayo.” Nice. Hindi na rin pala ako mahihirapan makipag-interact pa.

“I’m William. So I guess you have to take care of me from now on hahaha…” I jokingly said then they laughed too.

“Oo naman bro. Not a prob. So, are you free today? Tour ka namin dito sa campus.” Tanong ni Lance. May gagawin pa ba ako? Wala?

“Sige lang. Okay lang ba sa inyo?” Tumango lang sila then biglang may tumawag sa kanilang dalawa. Lumingon naman agad kaming tatlo. A group of girls.

“Kim! Hanap ka ng girlfriend mo!” A girl shouted.

“Sa’n siya?” Kim turned around then naglakad papalapit sa mga babae. No choice, kundi sumama kami ni Lance sa kaniya.

“Kasama si—uy…” Hindi tinapos nung babae ang reply niya at tinignan ako from head to toe. Ganun din ang ginawa ng mga kasama niya. Some giggled too. I just smirked.

“Sino siya?” Pabulong niyang tanong kay Kim. Bumulong ka pa, narinig ko naman.

“Ah si William. Magtatransfer siya dito. Same kami ng department.” Naghampasan ng mahina at nagbulungan sila. Umiling lang ako. Sorry girls, I’m reserved.

“Ohh really? Nice meeting you William! I’m Cheska, this is Kendra…” Blablabla I’m not good in memorizing names. But still, I have to act as friendly as possible.

“Nice meeting you too.” I responded. They snicker and Kim brought up the earlier topic.

“So, sa’n nga si Phoebe?” Inayos muna ni Cheska ang uniform niya and she replied, “Nasa cafeteria, kasama si Krista.” Krista.

Did I heard it right?

Krista?

I interrupted them.

“Krista? Krista Elisse Steiner?” Nagtinginan silang lahat. She slowly nods her head.

Bingo.

This is actually easier than I expected.

“Y-yeah… Why do you know her?” She asked. I could actually feel my excitement. She’s also here... This is awesome! I could finally meet her again!

“She’s… A friend of mine. Where’s she?” Napataas ng kilay si Lance sabay akbay sa’kin and bumulong, “Bro… If you’re into her, you should prolly stop. She’s dating Alexis. Ang hambog ng sagpro—este… Basta, basagulerong unggoy. Angas, kala mo naman tuli na.” 

Wait... You’re kidding right?

I stopped for a moment.

Whoa. Am I too late?

No. It’s never too late.

“Sa’n banda cafeteria?” I asked without hesitation. I’m an idiot for being like this… But I truly know Krista. We promised. She’s true to her words.

“Eh? You’re going to meet her? Ikaw bahala…” Said Lance then kinalas niya ang pagkakaakbay niya sa’kin. I have to.

“Baba ka lang from here. Then turn right sa may gazebo. You’ll see—“ 

“Thanks!” Hindi ko na pinatapos si Cheska at naglakad papuntang elevator. This is it.

Pagkabukas ng elevator, bumungad sa’kin ang lalaking nabuhusan ko ng kape. He’s now wearing a different uniform. And his agitated face… Galit pa rin ba ‘to sa’kin?

Nung nakita na niya ako, mas lalong sumimangot ang mukha nito at tinignan pa ako ng masama. Pumasok na ako then the elevator closes.

Nasa may 4th floor kami, at kami lang dalawa. Walang imikan. I wanted to say sorry again, pero baka mas gumulo.

“Do you think na mapapalampas ko ‘yung ginawa mo?” Here we go… I turned to him, wearing my cold gaze.

“It was purely an accident. Stop acting like a kid.” I told him. It happened already. I admit na it’s my fault. Ano pa ba pinuputok ng butsi niya? Naramdaman kong lumapit siya at tinulak ako sabay kinuwelyuhan. This shorty.

“Acting like a kid? Are you fucki—“

The elevator suddenly lurches to a stop. Oh shoot. What now? Nagbiblink ang ilaw sa loob. What the f is happening? Dahan-dahan niya akong binitawan sabay click sa call button.

“Holy shit! We’re stucked!” Damn. Ang swerte ng araw na ito. Namatay pa ang ilaw. I also started banging the door while shouting, “We’re stucked! We’re stucked!” 

“FUCK! Walang nasagot! May emergency telephone ba ‘tong hinayupak na elevator?!” I think he started panicking. I heard him continuously curse.

Kinuha ko ang phone ko, hoping na may signal pero wala. Useless. Fucking useless. I took a deep breath and umupo sa sahig. In-on ko na lang din ang flashlight.

“I know they’ll come to help us. Keep calm.” He still presses the call button. Sinusuntok na rin niya ang pader. 

“Nabuhusan na nga ako ng kape, na-miss ko pa ang dalawang long test, tas nastuck pa ako dito. Potangina! Potangina!!!” Inuuntog-untog niya ang ulo niya. ‘Yan, maganda ‘yan.

“Relax. The maintenance will rescue us sooner.” I told him to make him stay put pero nakita kong nanginginig na siya. Hey. Don’t tell me… Tinapat ko agad sa kaniya ang flashlight ng phone ko. Mabilis ang paghinga niya. Pinagpapawisan na rin siya ng sobra. Namumutla na rin. He’s obviously claustrophobic. This is bad.

What should I do?

Bahala na.

Hinila ko siya at yinakap. Wala akong choice. I really don’t know what to do. 

“E-everything’s fine… Relax. I-I’m here. No need to be afraid.” Damang-dama ko ang panginginig ng buong katawan niya. He hugged back tightly. Poor thing. Umiiyak na rin siya.

“Shhh… It’s okay. I’m here.”

Nakayakap pa rin siya pero ilang minuto ang nakalipas, nagsimula na siyang kumalma. Nakabaon pa rin ang mukha niya sa chest ko.

Ang awkward sana tignan kung hindi lang emergency ito. We’re complete strangers—muntik na nga maging enemies pero now what?

“Thdncmx..” He softly said. Ha?

“What is it again?” I asked. Narinig kong humikbi pa siya. He’s like a baby. This reminds me of someone.

“T-thank you.” He repeated. Ah. So he’s grateful. Kahit ganun attitude niya, may soft side pa rin naman siya. I chuckled. Hinampas pa ako sa dibdib. Aray.

“Ba’t ka tumatawa? M-masaya kang ganito ako? W-wala naman akong kasalanan sa’yo ah?” I cleared my throat. Okay. Guilty.

“Sorry…” Nasabi ko na lang. When will this end? Sana ando’n ka pa, Krista.

Minutes passed, biglang bumukas ang pinto ng elevator.

Nakita ko ang maintenance sa labas, pati na ang ibang estudyanteng nag-aabang. Oookaaay.

“Sensya na, may problema sa cable.” Ani kuyang maintenance.

Nahimasmasan naman itong kasama ko. Dali-dali siyang tumayo. Sumunod ako. Pinahid niya ang mukha niya at inayos ang buhok niya sabay labas. Narinig kong may nag ‘ayiee’ pa sa’min. Inayos ko na lang ang nalukot kong damit at lumabas na rin. ‘Di ko man lang nalaman pangalan nu’n. Well anyways, kailangan kong magmadali.

“Boy! ID mo!” Natigil ako sa paglalakad nung tinawag ako ni kuyang maintenance. ID? Wala pa naman ako ID. Lumapit ako sa kaniya at inabot sa’kin ang isang ID.

Eto ‘yung kasama ko kanina sa elevator ah.

“Maxmilian… Hoffman.”

Kinuha ko ang ID at nagpasalamat kay kuyang maintenance.

So he’s still a freshman pala. 

Maxmilian. Bagay sa kaniya ang pangalan niya. He seems a great one though. Umiling-iling ako at tumakbo na agad papunta sa sinasabi nilang cafeteria.


	3. Arrange

**Maxmilian’s**

“Maxyyy~ You’re here~” Umupo si Mary Jane sa tabi ko sabay pulupot ng braso niya sa braso ko while I’m still having a shot. I’m currently at the bar. Kasama ko sila Khailo at Jared, my bestfriends. I’m really stressed.

“H’wag mong galawin ‘yan MJ, mainit ulo niyan. Baka masapak ka ng wala sa oras.” Biro ni Jared then he took a shot too. Andaming problema sa buhay ko punyeta saan ako lulugar. Patuloy pa rin akong kinukulit ni Mary Jane. She’s the owner of this bar, tsaka we’re all friends kaya nakakaganun siya sa’kin. We were classmates pero nagdrop siya sa school nung SHS. AND hindi pa Mary Jane pangalan niya that time. She was once called Mario Juarez. Yep. You know what I mean.

She sighed and pats my head.

“May umaway ba sa baby ko? Tatawagin ko si Pierre para maresbakan.” Pierre is MJ’s boyfriend. Matagal na sila. Bouncer niya dito sa bar dati.

“Wala lang ‘to pre. I’m just unlucky today.” Hinampas ako sa braso ni MJ. Umiling lang ako. 

“Pre ka diyan. Hmp. Pero impossible namang parte ‘yan sa girlfriend,” Inilapit ni MJ ang mukha niya sa tenga ko then she said these words, “Bukas ng gabi, magbubukas ang pangalawang branch ng bar ko—no, it’s a gay bar this time. Wanna hang out?” I snort then I bit my lips. I softly responded, “Sure. Send me the location.”

“Hoy ano ‘yan? Good shit ba ‘yan?” Khailo asked at tumawa lang kami ni MJ. Yeah, good shit.

Mary Jane stood up at kumuha ng isang bucket ng beer sa counter.

“Umuwi kayo ng maaga, ‘wag umaga. May mga pasok pa kayo bukas. Ciao!” She left us after. 

I’m into guys. Si Mary Jane lang ang may alam kasi we were fond of going to gay bars. Closeted? Parang ganun na nga. Unike Mary Jane, I’m that type who will dressed as a boy but are actually into boys. Outta face ganun. Si Mary Jane lang may alam na ganito ako—well, some of my flings too.

Dati pa akong ganito, but dude… ‘Di ako napatol sa mga friends ko, at mas lalong hindi ako napatol sa mga gunggong. Nananapak din ako. Top or bottom? I could do both.

Speaking of gunggong, the guy earlier, maybe siya ang dahilan ng kamalasan ko buong araw. I hope I won’t see his face again.

“Pre, your Dad’s calling you.” Tinuro ni Jared ang phone kong nakalapag sa mesa. Ano na naman ang sadya nitong kupal na ‘to? I excused myself then lumabas ng bar.

“Ano?”

[Nasa’n ka?]

“Why do you care?”

As if he’s concerned.

[Are you at the bar? Umuwi ka dito punyeta ka. We have an important meeting. Family AND business meeting.] I’m so fed up with his things. Puro pera, pera, pera.

“Siguro naman kung hindi ako umattend d’yan wala rin namang mangyayari ‘di ba?” Kinuha ko ang isang pack ng cigarette ko then kumuha ng isang stick at sinindihan.

[Why won’t you do something as useful as this? Pumunta ka dito right now, or else wala ka na mauuwian. You think I’m not serious? I’m also freezing your bank account. Mamamatay kang walang kwenta.]

Fuck you.

He ended the call. I continued to smoke then tinapakan ‘yung yosi after. Wala akong choice. My mom can’t help me either.

I walked away from the bar and hailed a taxi. Taragis kasi, di pa rin binibigay kotse ko. Now I have to play with his games first, and deal with him later.

AFTER awhile, dumating na ako sa bahay. A car was parked outside. Sa lahat ng meeting, ba’t dito pa sa bahay na’min?

Nakita ko si Manang Dora sa labas ng gate, nagtitingin-tingin. Siguro hinahanap ako. Agad ko siyang nilapitan.

“Manang, what’s the issue?” I asked and her face brightened nung nakita ako. Hinila niya agad ako papasok and dumaan kami sa may dirty kitchen.

“Saan ka ba nagpupupunta? Alas otso na, hindi ka pa rin nauwi galing school. Galit na galit Daddy mo. Magpalit ka na agad, nakaprepare na ang susuotin mo sa kwarto mo, dito ka dumaan. May mga importante kayong bisita. Kakarating lang.” Hinila ako ulit ni Manang Dora papasok then she guided me to my room. What’s the fuss all about? Bakit feeling ko may hindi magandang mangyayari?

Tinulak ako ni Manang papasok ng kwarto then she closes the door. Nakita ko ang isang coat na nakalagay sa kama ko. As if I have a choice, right?

Nung natapos na ako magprep, lumabas na ako sa kwarto, tumingin sa baba and I saw manang again, she waved, telling me to go down. I immediately went down and she pulled me to our gazebo. Nakita kong may naka set up na dining table doon, and there’s my Mom and Dad… and a family?

Manang left me and I slowly walks towards them.

“Here’s my son na pala. I’m sorry to make you wait. May inaasikaso sa school eh.” Said Dad. Wew. He made my image good for at least once. It’s for his own welfare anyways. Tumayo siya and he offered his seat beside him, so sa gitna nila Mom ako uupo. Nakakasuka. I wore my poker face and umupo. He puts the napkin on my lap and nakita kong nakangiti ang mag-asawa sa harapan na’min. A girl, at the same age as mine, is also there. She’s currently eating. She looks familiar. Have we met?

“Good evening.” I greeted. 

“Your son is like an art from heaven. He’s drop-dead gorgeous!” Sabi nung lalaki sa harap na’min, he’s on his 40s. Eto ata kasosyo ng Dad ko.

“You two suits each other.” His wife—I think, giggled while patting her daughter. Kumakain lang ‘yung anak nila. I know how it feels. I grabbed the table knife and started to slice the steak on my plate.

“I think walang problema sa kasunduan na’tin. This is for the future of our companies.” Ani Dad. Napatingin ako sa kaniya bigla. Wait. 

“Indeed. We should plan the wedding immediately.” Replied this guy in front. Huh? Binitawan ko ang table knife then I utter, “What do you mean?” Napatikhim si Dad then he wipes his mouth with the napkin. 

“Maxmilian, they are the Steiner family. One of the most powerful and important people in business world. We will be merging our company with theirs. The wedding between you and their daughter, Miss Krista, will serve as a bond for the Hoffman and Steiner. Am I right, Mr. Henry Steiner?” Dad explained. What kind of bullshit is that?! I’m only 17 for Pete’s sake! And I want to marry someone who I really like! Come on, I’m not even into girls. Tinignan ko si Mom, she just smiled.

“You’re right Mr. Jacob Hoffman. The purpose of this dinner is to finalize our contract. And to plan for this marriage.” What the fuck. Napatayo ako. I’m definitely not doing this.

“Dad. Please. Tell me this isn’t true.” Iritang sabi ko. Tinitignan lang ako ni Krista. Okay lang ba siya dito? 

“Sit down.” My Dad firmly ordered. This is bullshit! I can’t take this anymore! I immediately left them and went to my room. Fuck you, Dad! You don’t own my life! I called Khailo and told him to pick me up. Kumuha ako ng ilang damit sa closet and went out. I’m so done with this.


	4. Mess

Agad kaming nagsilabasan nung tumunog na ang bell. Inaantok ako. I stayed at Khailo’s house last night. Nag-inuman pa. Jared also tagged along pero umuwi bandang 12. Naka-ilang missed calls na rin si Mom. Tss. Pare-pareho lang kayo mukhang pera.

“So, ano balak mo?” Tanong sa’kin ni Jared sabay akbay. Naglalakad na kami ngayon papuntang lunchroom kasama si Khailo. 

“Ewan ko.” I casually answered as we enter the lunchroom. Hindi na ako makakauwi sa lagay na ito. Lucky me, fully paid na ako sa tuition fee. Bahala ka d’yan matandang hukluban. Pumila naman kami kaagad. Buti na lang nakapagwithdraw ako ng pera. It would last me for at least a month or so. Papatulong na rin ako kay Jared if ever may vacant position sa café nila. They thought hindi ako mabubuhay without them? Hah. As if.

“Bro… ‘Di ba may condo unit ka? Malapit lang ‘yun sa school ah.” Tanong ulit ni Jared. Oo nga. Kaso, naiwan ko ang key card ko sa bahay. Any time now, baka nakita na ‘yon ni Dad.

“Naiwan ko ang keycard sa bahay. Bear with me na lang muna Khai ah. I’ll look for an apartment.” Binatukan ako ni Khailo.

“Kulang na nga lang ampunin ka ni Mom eh.” We laugh. Well, I’m grateful I have friends like them.

Nung nakabili na kami ng lunch, sabay kaming pumunta sa isang available na mesa. Mabuti maaga kaming nakaorder. Maraming tao ngayon eh.

“Nga pala, ba’t ka nagkapenalty kanina? Nakita kong naka red marker ka sa attendance mo do'n sa prefect of discipline. Anyare?” Aish. Isa pa ‘yon. Community service tuloy ako sa Friday. Ay, bukas na pala ‘yon. Pinaalala pa sa’kin ni Khailo. Tsk.

“Oo…” Nagsimula na akong kumain then I continue, “Nawawala ID ko. ‘Di ko alam kung sa’n nawala. Baka sa bar ata ni Mary Jane.” Nagsimula na kaming kumain hanggang sa may narinig kaming nagsisigawan.

“WHAT?! YOU’RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?!?” Sabay kalampag sa mesa. Whoa. What’s the drama all about? Since we’re nosy enough, tumingin kami sa direksyon ng nagsisigawan.

“Si Alexis? What the fuck. Magbebreak na sila ng syota niya dude.” Sabi ni Jared sabay subo ng isang kutsarang kanin.

Alexis? ‘Yung maangas na monggoloyd? Tinignan ko ‘yung babaeng nasa harap niya. Krista Steiner? Tas aba, kahit nanggagalaiti na ‘yung nasa harap niya, naka straightface lang siya.

“WHY?! MAY IBA KA NA?!” Isa pang dabog sa mesa. Sige, para maguidance kang hayop ka.

“OO. I’M DONE PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU.” Krista told him without hesitation then tumayo and was about to leave him pero hinila siya ng malakas nitong si Alexis. Napatayo rin ako bigla. Damn that hurt.

“ANONG SABI MONG BITCH KA-“ He was about to slap Krista nang biglang may sumuntok kay Alexis. Napasampa siya sa may sahig. Ooh. Lakas.

“DON’T YOU DARE HURT HER!” Sigaw nung sumuntok sa kaniya. Wait… That was the guy from yesterday. Wow. Are they related? Kilala niya si Krista? Or he’s just being nosy rin? He turned to Krista and checks on her. Ah. Baka kilala niya nga. But why does he care so much?

“GAGO KA AH. SINO KA BA?!” Tumayo si Alexis at pinahid ang sugat sa labi nito. Lumingon ulit itong lalaki tas nasapol ng isang suntok galing kay Alexis. Nagkagulo na nang tuluyan sa lunchroom. Palitan na ng suntok. Natataranta na rin itong si Krista. Umawat na ang kaibigan nitong si Alexis at nung lalaki. Saktong dating naman ang prefect of discipline. Bingo kayo.

“Problemang chics. Buti na lang, loyal ako.” Biglang sabi ni Khailo. Wala ka naman girlfriend. Psh.

I looked at the guy. May pasa rin siya sa labi at pisngi. May sugat din sa bandang kilay.

“Kain na tayo.”

Yeah. Wala naman siguro akong kinalaman sa away nila.

**William’s**

“Alam niyo na siguro ang violation niyo ‘di ba?”

We’re currently at the prefect of discipline’s office. I don’t fucking care, why would he hurt Krista like that?! Nakaupo kaming dalawa sa harap ng head of discipline, nakayuko kami pareho. We sometimes throw sharp gazes.

“This is the last warning. Next time na mangyari ito, paniguradong kick out na kayo. We don't tolerate this kind of mess. Malinaw ba ‘yon Mr. Alexis Hernandez? At ikaw Mr. William Martins, ‘di porket transferee ka dito, palalampasin na’min ‘to. We all know that all universities have rules about discipline. Imposibleng ‘di niyo alam na bawal magrambulan sa school?” He continued, “Community service kayo for the whole week. Understand? Ang ‘di sumunod, suspension for another week.” I’m okay with it. 

“Yes sir.” I replied. Nagpalitan ulit kami ng masamang tingin.

“Well, if we’re settled here already, you may go.” Naunang lumabas itong si Alexis. Pwe. You bean brain.

Humingi ako ng pasensya sa nagawa ko then sumunod akong lumabas. Nakita kong naghihintay pala sa labas si Krista. I smiled widely at her but shit it stings.

“Are you okay? Let’s go to the clinic.” She said then sinamahan ako papunta sa clinic. I missed her so much. She’s still fine as ever. Mas gumanda pa siya lalo.

“I’m sorry about that… I need to do that kasi.” So apparently, they broke up. It’s my chance to get her.

Nung nakarating na kami sa clinic, the nurse immediately treated my bruises. Lakas din pala ‘yung gagong ‘yon. Umupo si Krista sa tabi ko.

“I’m sorry for involving you in my own mess.” She apologizes again. No. No.

“It’s okay. Kulang pa yung bugbog sa ginawa ko sa’yo years ago.” Napa-hiss pa ako habang dinadampi ni nurse ang bulak sa mga sugat ko kasi ang hapdi talaga.

She became puzzled. Then after a minute, a shock on her face was shown.

“William?!” Finally. She still remember me. I smiled then nodded. Ang lapad ng ngiti niya. This is it. My plan is working.

“Kumusta ka na? ‘Di ka ba naiilang dito sa Philippines? I mean—sila Tita nasa’n?” She grabbed my hands and gently pressed it. I love this feeling.

“They’re in Chicago. I came here to… continue my studies.” She pouts. Aww cutie.

“But mas maraming magandang schools sa USA, right?” I paused for a bit. The nurse finished treating me then she left us.

“Y-yeah… May namiss lang ako.” Then I intently looked at her. She blushed. I can’t contain myself anymore.

Inilapit ko ang mukha ko sa kaniya… Slowly.

I love you, Krista. 

She did the same. Dahang-dahan niyang inilapit ang mukha niya sa mukha ko.

Just a bit more.

But someone interrupted us.

“Krista.”

Agad kaming napalingon sa tumawag sa’min.

Maxmilian? What is he doing here? 

**Maxmilian’s**

Hindi ko alam kung bakit dinadala ako ng mga paa ko sa clinic. Iniwan ko na muna sandali sila Khailo at Jared. I asked Krista’s friends earlier kung nasa’n siya. They told me nasa clinic. So she assisted that guy na tumulong sa kaniya.

Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit bumili ako ng espresso. Am I concerned? I mean—si Krista ang gusto kong makausap, it’s not that I’m concerned sa lalaking ‘yon or what. Pasasalamat na rin dahil sa pagtulong niya kahapon. Nasa tapat na ako ng clinic.

Okay. I took a deep breath and binuksan ang pinto.

There I saw… Krista and the guy earlier… about to kiss.

“Krista.” Shit.

Argh. What the hell did I do? Kitang-kita ko naman na there is something going on between them. Whatever.

Napalingon silang dalawa sa’kin. Kitang-kita ko ang pagkabitin at gulat na rin, sa mukha nung lalaki.

“Maxmilian?” ¬Dali-dali siyang umayos at tumayo. Lumapit siya agad sa’kin.

“What are you doing in here?” She asked. Magpaparty.

“I’m going to ask you something.” I turned my gaze to the guy and then approached him. I gave him the coffee.

“For you.” He hesitantly accepted it. Naramdaman ko pang nagtama yung kamay na’min. 

It feels… good.

But hell no.

Naglakad ako pabalik kay Krista. 

“Let’s talk.” I said then lumabas ng clinic.

Naramdaman kong sumunod naman siya. Nung nakalayo-layo na kami, I confronted her.

“Why did you broke up with Alexis? Is it about the arranged marriage thing?” She rolled her eyes.

“Uhuh. I’m not like you who’s coward enough to run. And besides, I don’t really love that douche.” She grinned. Hinilot ko ang bridge ng aking ilong.

“Look. Hindi ako interested sa arranged marriage, okay?” She snorted. 

“As if we have a choice? Maski ako, hindi ako papatol sa’yo. But once na mapakasalan kita, I’ll immediately dump you, and make all the welfare mine.” This bitch.

“Ha? As if naman papayag akong pakasalan ka?” You thought mapapapayag nila ako sa kashitan na ‘to.

“Oh really? Ask your beloved Mom and Dad kung anong meron sa kompanya niyo ngayon. Tignan lang na’tin kung sino ang hindi mapapapayag. You’re not grateful enough sa parents mo, nakaya ka nilang sustentuhan despite of the problem that started YEARS AGO.” Huh? What does she mean? 

“What do you mean by that?” She smirked.

“Wanna know why? It’s because…”

After hearing those words, agad akong tumakbo paalis ng school.


	5. Cancelled

**William’s**

Nakahiga na ako dito sa kwarto ko, while stalking Krista’s facebook account. Don’t get me wrong, kakagawa ko lang din. The only account I have back then was Instagram, and hindi ko mahanap account ni Krista do’n. So, lipat naman ako facebook.

Maya-maya, may nagpop na chathead from messenger. Tinignan ko naman kung ano. In-add pala ako ni Kim sa dalawang groupchat; one for our blockmates, and one para sa’ming tatlo. Siyempre, du’n ako nag-ingay sa gc na’ming tatlo.

**-IN CHAT-**

**Kimmon : Sa wakas may facebook na si Max XD  
ME : Para sa’n ‘to?**

Sineen naman nila agad ako. They’re always active sa social media—especially fb.

**Lance Iglesias set his nickname to Habulin.  
Kimmon Horvath set your nickname to Kapre.  
Kimmon Horvath set the emoji to <3.  
You changed the chat theme to berry.  
Habulin set Kimmon Horvath’s nickname to Kwago.  
You set Habulin’s nickname to Kumag.**

**KWAGO : Pota tama na nga.**

Parang mga bata naman kami. Hahaha…

**Kumag named the group May Ubo Ang Utak (KKK).  
Kumag changed the group photo.**

Ay gago.

**ME : HOY BA’T MAY TIT*?!**

**KUMAG : Hehe.**

Agad ko namang pinalitan ‘yung group photo into teddy bear.

**KUMAG : BA’T TEDDY BEAR?!**

**KWAGO : Gago talaga ‘tong si Lance. Well anyways, kumusta my dear fren @Kapre, nabugbog ka ni Alexis kanina ah. Kinuha mo pa ‘yung girlpren no’n. ‘Di ka palalampasin no’n.**

**ME : As if I’m scared? He’s just a piece of cake.**

**KUMAG : Kupal ka eh. Pero seryoso, anong meron sa inyo nung Krista?**

I smiled after reading it.

**ME : Childhood… sweethearts?**

**KWAGO : Aruyyy ‘di maka-move on. Bata pa lang anlandi na.**

Kung andito ka lang, nabatukan na kita.

**ME : Mind your own business. Wahaha…**

Biglang may nagnotify sa facebook account ko. 

**_Krista Steiner sent you a friend request._ **

Oh shoot. She added me! Dali-dali ko namang inaccept. Nagwave ako agad sa kaniya and she responded,

**KRISTA : Hi : )))**

Napaupo ako sa higaan ko and nervously typed.

**ME : Hi. What’s up?**

Hindi ko inexit ang chatbox na’min. Medyo matagal siya nung nagreply pero at least.

**KRISTA : Fine as ever. Ako nga dapat ang magtanong sa’yo eh.**

She’s concerned! This gave me butterflies.

**ME : Well, I’m fine kasi I finally met you.**

Is it cheesy?

Niseen niya pero ilang minutes muna ang nakalipas nung nagreply siya.

**KRISTA : Oh, I see. Are you free today? Let’s have a dinner. : D unless, you already ate. : ((**

Napatayo naman ako agad at tinignan ang relo ko. A date.

**ME : Always free. Hindi pa ako nagdidinner (Sinungaling). Gonna pick you up, okay? Send me your loc.**

Hindi na ako mapakali guys. This is the moment of truth. Did you know na hindi ko siya naabutan noon sa cafeteria last time? And first time na’min magkita ulit kanina. I’m so blessed today.

Maya-maya, sinend na niya ang location. Medyo malayo from our house but I can manage.

**ME : I’ll be there at 9. See ya**

In-off ko na ang phone ko at magpapalit na sana nung nakita ko ang walang laman na paper cup sa study table ko. Eto yung bigay ni Maxmilian sa’kin kanina.

And how does he know I like espresso?

I smiled out of the blue. Maybe because of what I did to him. I decided not to throw the cup.

‘Yung ID niya pala nasa akin pa. Baka magkapenalty siya bukas sa school. Daanan ko kaya sa kanila? But we’re not even friends.

Friends?

Agad kong kinuha ang phone ko then I searched for his name on facebook.

Max Hoffman. 

I stalked his account for a bit. Famous din pala siya reaching 1K likes for a post. He’s photogenic naman kasi. Wait, why am I stalking him?

Well…

I sent him a friend request.

But he could wait.

I proceeded to change my clothes and prep to go out. 

My life will change from now on.

It’s raining hard. I hope this won’t ruin our plans. But actually, I’m going to take Krista to a Japanese resto—I saw her post about Japanese cuisine. Then I drove to Krista’s residence. 

Kahit malakas ang ulan, klarong-klaro pa rin sa’kin ang daan.

After awhile, someone caught my attention.

Maxmilian?

He’s currently sitting on the sidewalk. But it’s raining hard! Hindi kaya siya niyan magkasakit?

I hesitated at first but I decided to stop. Baka bukas malaman ko na lang na… Nevermind. Konsensya ko pa.

I grab my umbrella on the backseat tas lumabas. Nakaupo lang siya sa sidewalk. Nakatingin sa kawalan.

“Max! Maxmilian!” I called then lumapit sa kaniya at pinayungan siya. Inangat niya ang ulo niya sabay tingin sa’kin. Nagkatinginan kami. And my world suddenly… stopped.

I noticed na he’s crying despite na medyo madilim (may street light naman kasi) tas naulan pa.

“What’s wrong?” Nakita kong humikbi siya.

“Why do you know my name?” He asked. I scratches my nape.

“It’s not the thing here anymore. Let me get you out of here.” I offered my hand pero kusa na siyang tumayo.

“Ba’t ba palaging bad timing ka?” He once again asked. Ganu’n ba? 

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m here because I’m your hero…” Max looked at me straight in the eyes. So I continued, “… or a villain in your story?” Umiling na lang siya at naglakad papalapit sa kotse ko.

“This is your car, right? Drop me sa condo ko.” Eh? Wait. May dinner date pa kami ni Krista!

“Can I just book you a grab?” He rolled eyes.

“Nah. You have to take responsibility for bothering me.” Responsibility? What? I’m just concerned!

“Drop me. Or else…”

Lumapit siya sa’kin. As in yung malapit. Pati mukha niya inilapit sa mukha ko. It’s like we’re about to kiss! I can’t move!

“Or else I’ll kiss you ‘til your breathing stop.” Those words take me back. Argh. Ang kulit naman ng lahi neto.

“FINE. I’ll drop you off. You don’t have to kiss me. I’m just concerned but whatever.” Binuksan ko ang door to shotgun seat.

“Hop in.” He smirked then pumasok na sa kotse. I guess I’ll be cancelling our dinner date for now. NAKAKAINIS NAMAN!!!!!

SA buong biyahe, wala siyang imik. Pero halatang nalalamigan siya so I adjusted the car’s aircon. Sinabi niya na rin kanina ang location ng condo niya. Opposite direction sa bahay nila Krista. Hindi na ako makakahabol, 9:20 na eh. I called Krista sa messenger while driving just to cancel the plan. Good thing she answered.

“Hey Krista… I’m sorry I can’t make it. May emergency.” Narinig kong nagsigh si Krista. I disappointed her.

[Hmmm. Okay. It’s okay. Next time?] I looked at Maxmilian. He’s rubbing his arms. He’s still feeling cold.

“Yeah. Next time.”

[Okay ~ I have to hang up. Talk to ya later.] Then the call ended. I missed the chance to spend the night with her.

Nakarating na kami sa condo ni Maxmilian. Lumabas agad ako then binuksan ang shotgun seat.

Nakapikit pa rin siya and is still rubbing his arms. Namumula na rin ang cheeks niya.

“Max. Andito na tayo.” Dahan-dahan niyang binukas ang mga mata niya and he slowly stood up. He stumbled but good thing nasalo ko siya. Ang init niya.

“Max. Ang taas ng lagnat mo. Tulungan kitang makauwi. Anong floor ang unit mo?” 

He coughed, and I’m still assisting him.

“8th. Unang room sa right.” Agad kong inayos ang pagkakatayo niya and I guide him to his condo.

“Y-yung key card k-ko. Nasa poc-pocket.” He told me in a falter way habang nasa elevator kami. 

Kinapa-kapa ko naman agad ang side pockets niya. 

He suddenly moan. WTF. 

Inilayo ko agad ang mga kamay ko sa mga bulsa niya. Napatingin sa’min ‘yung matandang kasabay namin. Sabay sign of the cross. Lola, mali kayo ng iniisip.

FUCK. Why do I have to suffer this?

“Sa’n banda, Max?” I whispered. He never answered. Do I have a choice? Of course not. Kinapa ko ulit and luckily, naramdaman ko na ang key card niya sa may right pocket niya, andu’n din phone niya.

Kinuha ko agad ‘yon before kami makababa sa elevator. Akay-akay ko pa rin siya habang paalis kami. Nagsorry ako kay Lola before makaalis.

Binuksan ko na ang pinto ng condo unit niya. Ang sakit na ng balikat ko. Bumukas ang mga ilaw at inilapag ko naman agad siya sa kama niya. Hinilot ko muna ang balikat ko at tinignan siya. He’s wasted as fuck. Ano kaya problema nito?

Basa pa pala siya.

I heaved a deep sigh. Then I started unbuttoning his school uniform. Relax, William. No one will sue you. You’re just worried.

Napansin kong ang pale ng balat niya, but it’s actually soft.

What the hell am I thinking?

Tinanggal ko na ang longsleeves niyang uniform. He got the body pala. Not bad.

Napatingin ako sa baba. Pati d’yan? Ugh. Fine. I’m not into him anyways.

After that, I prepared a lukewarm water and a towel. Dinampi ko ang basang towel sa mukha niya, down to his chest. Napalunok ako. Ba’t ako kinakabahan? Come on, lalaki siya. No homo.

He suddenly spoke, “Mom. A-ayoko magpakasal.” Huh?

Magpakasal?

But for a quick moment of time, he suddenly pulled me closer to him. And hugged me while he cries.

Teka… I’m confused. 

“Mom, let me marry someone I like.” He added. I stayed quiet for a couple of minutes and I let him hug me.

For now ‘di ko alam ang nangyayari, pero I hope I could help you soon.

Why do I have a soft heart for this troublemaker? Hayy.


	6. Accept

**Maxmilian’s**

I woke up because the ray of sunlight touches my face. It’s freaking morning already. 

And

I have a class.

Napabalikwas agad ako sa kama.

May community service pa ako!

But what happened yesterday? And ‘yung lalaki from before, siya ba talaga ang nakita ko kahapon—pero sino pa nga ba ang hahatid sa’kin dito sa condo.

Napafacepalm ako. He’s really a good guy. Gonna thank him again, gano’n? Sakit pa ng ulo ko... 

Magshoshower na sana ako nang mapansin kong iba na ang suot ko from last night. Naka PJs na ako.

NAKA PJs NA AKO.

Wtf. Pinalitan niya ako ng damit. So that means…

Tinignan ko ang “undies” ko and FFS yes pinalitan din. Bahala na nga, basta wala siyang ginawang kalokohan.

May sinat pa rin ako so nagdadalawang isip ako kung papasok pa rin ba ako. Napukaw ng atensyon ko ang isang pink sticky note sa study table ko.

He left a note?

Kinuha ko agad ‘yon at binasa.

_May porridge sa fridge, reheat mo na lang. Take the meds. Susunduin din kita ng 8:00 AM if ever papasok ka. If not, kindly PM me through messenger. Na sa’kin ID mo, you left it when we were stucked sa elevator. See you._

_-William_

My lips suddenly formed a smile. So he’s William pala.

Hoy, umayos ka Maxmilian!

Psh.

Ba’t ‘di na lang niya iwan dito, ba’t susunduin niya pa ako?

Umupo ako sa kama and checks my phone na nasa study table ko.

**_William Martins sent you a friend request._ **

Oh. So he sent me one already.

Should I accept it?

Wala namang masama if I accept it ‘di ba?

Geh.

I accepted his friend request then went to the shower. Bahala siya humula kung papasok ako o hindi. Pero why does he care so much? When in fact parang may namamagitan sa kanila ni Krista? 

Speaking of Krista…

Binuksan ko na ang shower and I let the water flow to my hair, down to my body…

I finally agreed sa arranged marriage. It’s for the best.

**QUICK FLASHBACK**

I went home after I heard what Krista told me. Ba’t ‘di nila sinabi sa’kin agad? 

Nung makarating na ako sa bahay, hinanap ko agad si Mom. 

“MOM! MOM!?” I shouted. Lumabas si Manang Dora at lumapit sa’kin.

“Jusko salamat at umuwi ka Max! N-nasa garden ang Mom mo. Sa’n ka natulog kagabi? Sa condo?” Iniwan ko agad si Manang Dora at pumunta sa garden.

Doon ko nakitang nagdidilig ang Mom ko.

“Mom…” I called her then I started to cry. She turned her attention to me and I saw her worried face. Agad siyang lumapit sa’kin then she hugged me.

“What’s wrong, Maxmilian? Tell me? Is it about yesterevening?” Hinahagod niya ang likod ko. I’m such a crybaby.

“Ba’t ‘di mo k-kinuwento sa’kin na matagal na pala k-kayong lubog sa utang eversince n-na… na diagnosed ako ng leukemia years ago? I should’ve known para hindi ko ipinilit sa inyo na mag-aral ako sa university na ‘yon.” She continues to rub my back while I’m hugging her. I should’ve known. I added, “Nalaman ko pang humahalik si Dad sa mga sapatos ng mga CEOs sa higher companies para lang masuportahan ang pamilya na’tin… And became their loyal dogs. Nagiging laughing stock si Dad sa mga business partners niya…” Humagulgol ako ng iyak. I admit, naspoiled ako eversince gumaling ako. Hindi ko man lang nakita ang effort ng mga magulang ko for me. Naiinis ako. Andami kong masasamang salitang sinabi sa kanila. Hindi nila deserve ‘yon… Hindi…

Lahat ng sermon ni Dad… Lahat ng away nila… Wala akong kaalam-alam kung bakit ganon sila. My car, bank account, the condo… Lahat ng mga hiningi ko. Hindi ko sila naisip. Malalaman ko pa talaga sa ibang tao. My Mom hugged me tightly.

“I-I’m sorry Maxmilian… W-we promised to give you a perfect life. We’re doing everything for you…” Mom started to shed tears too. Mom… Come on…

“I’m always okay, Mom. I could manage always. P-pinalaki niyo ‘kong matapang…” Kumalas ako sa yakap at pinahid ang mga luha sa mata ko.

“M-mom. I’m accepting the arranged marriage. I know it would settle things. I-I know I should repay you for all the things you did for me… It’s my time to give you what you deserve.” I said and held my Mom’s hand. Hindi na ako magiging selfish, Mom. Tsaka, who would ever love a guy like me based on my preferences ‘di ba?

My Mom hugged me again. This is for the both of you.

“I-I’m sorry, Maxmilian… I’m sorry…”

**END OF FLASHBACK**

LUMABAS na ako sa condo. Mukhang hindi ako susunduin ni William. Pake ko du’n. 

Magpapabook na sana ako ng grab nang biglang may humintong puting kotse sa harap ko. Ibinaba ang window ng kotse niya at kitang-kita ko si William na nakangiti pa. Aish. Who would’ve thought?

“Pa’no mo nalamang papasok ako?” I asked then raises my eyebrow.

“You accepted my friend request?” What kind of reason is that?

“Puwede naman akong hindi pumasok kahit inaccept ko friend request mo ah?” I told him. He just grin.

“Instincts? Whatever. Sakay na.” At first, ayoko talaga pero sige, free ride.

Binuksan ko na ang shotgun seat at pumasok.

“Dami ko na utang sa’yo ah.” He laughed at me. I fasten the seatbelt and he started to drive.

Walang imikan. This is awkward.

“William pala pangalan mo…” I said, breaking the ice.

“Yep.” Tipid niyang sagot. Bro, open a topic. Nababagot ako. Ay ‘yung about kay Krista.

“By the way—“

“Anyway—“

Sabay pa kami. Umiling na lang ako.

“Sige, you first.” I insisted. He snickers.

“Are you friends with… Krista?” He asked without looking at me.

Jeez. I want to forget all about it.

“Ah… She’s my… friend.” I answered. I don’t want anybody to know about my family’s situation right now.

“Oh. Matagal na?” William asked again.

“Not much. Start lang nung class… What about you?” I turned the tables down.

“Childhood friends… Or more than that?” I don’t know what to react… Does that mean they really have something? I fake laugh.

“I see…” Nasabi ko na lang at tumingin sa dinadaanan na’min.

Ilang minutong katahimikan nang bigla siyang nagtanong ulit.

“Did you take your meds? Kinain mo ba ang porridge?” 

“Yeah, I did. Thanks.” Kahit papano, gumaling din ako dahil sa kaniya. I stretched my arms and I saw that he’s using gps.

“Hindi mo pa kabisado daan papuntang school?” I questioned him. 

“Yes. Hindi pa. Transferee ako actually… From Chicago.” Tumang-tango ako. “I’m currently studying as a Pol Sci student. 3rd year.” Ohhh kaya pala. So this means… 

“Hindi mo pa ba kabisado ang mga facilities sa univ na’tin?” He quickly looked at me then bumalik siya sa pagdadrive.

“I only know the cafeteria, our room, the gymnasium, and the admission office.” Maybe it’s time to pay him little by little.

“So… Gusto mo bang i-tour kita sa campus?” Hindi muna siya sumagot. Edi wag. Hindi ko nga rin kabisado lahat eh. Hehe.

“May… Community service ako ngayon… And for the rest of the week, next week.”

“Pft.” Oo nga pala, meron din ako.

“Same, dude. I-aassign siguro tayo niyan sa cafeteria.” Do’n usually may maraming trabaho.

“Talaga? Well then, let’s do our best…” He said at pumasok na kami sa loob ng university.

Nung nakapark na kami, we paused for a few minutes sa loob.

“So… Sa’n building mo?” I asked. I’m just curious. ‘Di ko rin alam kung nasa’n Pol Sci Department.

“Bldg 4 A. Ba’t, bibisitahin mo ko?” He teasingly answered. I chuckled. As if.

“Ba’t kita bibisitahin? Sino ka ba?” I rebutted. Kinalas ko na ang seatbelt then I open my palm in front of him. He looked at me confusingly. Slow.

“ID.” Slow.

Napa “Ahhh” lang siya at may kinuha sa bag niya. Then inilagay ang ID sa palad ko.

“Sorry for returning it late.” Sabi niya at kinalas niya na rin ang seatbelt niya. I smiled as a response then lumabas na sa kotse. Sumunod siya.

“Thanks for the ride! Mauna na ako ha? May aasikasuhin pa ako.” Tumango at ngumiti lang siya then he waved goodbye. Naglakad na ako paalis.

Bigla akong nabahing. Wooh. Sana ‘di ‘to allergies.

**No One’s**

Pababa na ng kotse si Maxmilian at si William nang bigla niya itong makita. Nasaksihan niya rin kung paano magpaalam ang dalawa. Nagtaka siya kung kelan pa sila naging gano’n kaclose. With a clenched fist, that person left the place.


	7. Little Things

**Khailo’s (Ya boy gettin’ a POV)**

Nasa lunchroom kami currently, we’re taking our lunch. Since may community service si Max, ando’n siya sa counter. Kakatapos ko lang umorder at nakaupo na pero si Jared, may binili. Nakalimutan niya ata bumili ng inumin.

Habang hinhintay ko siya, nagvibrate ang phone ko. Agad kong tinignan kung sino ang nagchat sa’kin… And it’s Maylene. Ano na naman ba kailangan nito?

**-IN CHAT-**

**MAYLENE : Khai… I miss you.**

Napakamot na lang ako sa noo ko. I already told her several times na we’re over.

**ME : May, wala na. Please, stop it.**

Makakahanap pa naman siya ng bago eh.

Naramdaman kong umupo na sa harap ko si Jared so inilapag ko na muna ang phone ko sa mesa. Gutom na gutom na ako ~

“Oh...” Inilagay ni Jared ang isang can ng coke sa harap ko. Eh? Para saan ‘to? May tubig na ako sa tumbler eh. Pero nice. Kanina ko pa gusto magcoke.

“Alam kong tinatamad ka lang bumalik sa counter, kaya ako na.” Sweet naman. I grinned then pinisil ang cheeks niya.

“Libre na ‘to unggoy ha?” Sabi ko at tinanggal ko ang pagkakapisil sa kaniya. Binatukan naman agad ako tas hinimas ang pisngi niya. Arayyyy ko ‘di na ako tatangkad.

“Ang sakit no’n gago. Makapisil ka naman parang minsan ka lang makakita ng cute.” Sagot niya at hinihimas pa rin niya ang kaniyang namumulang pisngi. 

Aww. But, you’re actually cute though. Nagpout pa bigla.

Look at those eyes that would definitely make the girls swoon. His lips… His kissable lips…

“Oh ano tinitingin-tingin mo d’yan? Libre mo ko hapunan mamaya kingina mo ha… Ikaw na nga nilibre.” Hala. Coke nga lang nilibre niya sa’kin tas ako pa magbabayad ng hapunan?

“Sinamantala mo lang na hindi ako nakabili ng coke.” Sabay iling ko. Magsisimula na sana ako kumain nang biglang sunod-sunod na nagvibrate ang phone ko.

“Itatapon ko na ‘yang phone mo.” Ani Jared at nagsimula na kumain. Hindi ba talaga ako titigilan ni Maylene?

I heaved a deep sigh then checks my phone.

**MAYLENE : PLEASE…  
MAYLENE : I NEED YOU…  
MAYLENE : Khai…  
MAYLENE : Don’t make me say it.**

She sounds desperate. Say what? Nireplyan ko na lang siya para magtigil na.

**ME : Say what? Alam mo May, kung wala kang matinong sasabihin, please lang tumigil ka na.**

Nagseen lang siya pero ‘di na nagreply so inilapag ko na ulit ang phone ko sa mesa at kumain na. I didn’t mean to be harsh pero come on, my decision is firm. At never na akong makikipagbalikan sa kaniya. Ang toxic niya SOBRA.

“What’s with the grumpy face? Pangit ka na nga, ganyan pa mukha mo.” Umakto akong hahampasin ko ng kutsara si Jared dahil sa sinabi niya. Tumawa lang siya.

“Kinukulit na naman ako ni Maylene eh.” Binuksan ko na ang coke in can and uminom. Nagvibrate ulit ang phone ko. Bahala siya d’yan.

“’Wag mo na lang kaya pansinin? Easy.” He suggested. Kung ganun lang kasimple ‘yon eh.

May umakbay sa’kin bigla.

“Pakainin niyo rin ako.” Sabay lapag nung tray. Si Maxmilian. Buti naman sa wakaaaaas natapos din trabaho niya. Umusog ako and then umupo naman siya 

“Tapos na trabaho mo?” Jared asked habang nakatingin kay Maxmilian. Nagsimula na ulit kaming kumain.

“Break 20 minutes. Nakakapagod pala magserve ng pagkain.” Nagkatinginan kami ni Jared sa sinabi niya sabay tawa. He looked at us, puzzled.

“Pre… ‘Di mo ba napansin na dinagsa ka ng mga kababaihan kanina? Pati mga seniors na’tin eh pinagkaguluhan ka.” Napailing na lang siya nung kinuwento ko sa kaniya ‘yon. Real talk pre, ang gulo ng cafeteria kanina dahil sa kaniya.

“Siyempre, ako pa.” He boastfully said. Sige ikaw na.

Ilang minuto ang nakalipas, hindi kami nag-usap. Focused sa pagkain. Pero Maxmilian broke the silence.

“I have something to confess.” Napatingin kami sa kaniya agad. He sounds serious. Is it a problem na naman?

“Nakuha ko na ang kotse ko… Pati ‘yung keycard sa condo… Kasi…” He told us hesitantly. Don’t tell me…

“Tuloy ang arranged marriage na’min ni Krista Steiner.” Oh damn. Sabi ko na nga ba. I can’t find words to console him.

“We’re both sorry kasi we can’t help you with that.” Nasabi na lang ni Jared.

But…

That Krista girl… She’s a fine lady naman eh.

“Gorg naman si Krista ‘di ba? It’s not a prob. You’ll like her soon.” Nabitawan ni Maxmilian ang kutsara’t tinidor niya. Did I said something wrong? Napatingin agad ako kay Jared. Nakita kong nagroll eyes siya. Akala ko magagalit si Maxmilian pero hindi pala. He continued eating tas tumango. He’s pissed. My fault. 

“Will you eventually like someone… Kahit na hindi siya parte ng boundaries mo?” Maxmilian asked. Parang natamaan ako do’n ah.

“Sort of. I mean, love has no boundaries.” Jared replied while eating. It made my heart skipped… faster.

Nagvibrate ulit ang phone ko. Since naiirita na ako, binasa ko ulit ang chat ni Maylene.

**MAYLENE : Don’t make me say it, Khai.  
MAYLENE : Or else I’ll ruin everything you have.  
MAYLENE : Sige… Guess I have to tell Jared that you like him. That’s why you broke up with me.**

WTF?

How did she found out?! Napatingin ako sa kumakain na Jared, then back to my phone. Our friendship will be broken once na malaman niyang gusto ko siya. Yes. I like Jared. Matagal na. But I kept on denying my gender preference. So I went out with Maylene but it didn’t worked. Dagdag mo pa na toxic talaga siya.

Shit. This is getting out of hand.

But I do have an idea.

“Excuse me. Tawagan ko lang si Dad.” Palusot ko. I’ll call her. And I’ll do everything I can to stop her insanity.

**William’s POV**

Na-assign ako sa library. ‘Di ko mahagilap si Alexis, baka di pumasok. Piece of shit.

Ibinabalik ko ang mga librong iniiwan sa mesa ng mga estudyante. Ako rin taga patay ng PC everytime may tapos na gumamit. Saan kaya naka-assign si Maxmilian?

Habang inaayos ko ang bookshelf, nakita kong kumakaway ang librarian sa’kin. Agad naman akong lumapit sa kaniya.

“Yes po?” Tanong ko habang inaayos ang aking necktie.

“Lunch break na. You have 20 minutes to eat.” She told me and I thank her after. Pagkalabas ko ng library, nakita kong nakatayo sa labas si Krista. Nung nakita na niya ako, she smiled at lumapit sa’kin. Haggard ba ako? I should’ve fixed myself before going out!

“Kumain ka na?” With a wide smile, she asked. Umiling lang ako. She’s concerned. Aww. Then… “Ikaw? Kumain ka na ba? Let’s have lunch?” Pinulupot niya ang mga kamay niya sa braso ko. ‘Di ko na napigilang ngumiti.

“Sure! I’ve brought lunch pala. I prepared for you, too.” Naglakad na kami paalis ng library at pumunta sa cafeteria. Kailangan ko bumawi sa kaniya. I need to talk to her too about the two of us.

Nung nakaupo na kami, kinuha niya ‘yung bentobox na dala niya. Inilapag niya ‘yung isa sa harap ko.

“Since ‘di natuloy dinner na’tin, let’s continue today.” Shit. Oo nga pala. I feel bad. Tumikhim ako and I opened it. Ohhh it’s a tonkatsu bento! Yum!

“Wow. Did you prepared it?” It looks pretty tasty. 

She beams and said, “Yes, I did.” I’m impressed—I mean, she’s a girl after all. She gave me chopsticks and we started digging in.

“I’m sorry about last night… Something urgent came up.” I started the conversation. I just can’t leave Maxmilian.

“It’s okay, not a big deal. Hindi naman na’tin naprepredict ang problem ‘di ba?” She grinned while she’s chewing. Cute.

I nodded and continues to eat.

“I’m just wondering…” She utters then continue, “Where were you last night? I called your home number kaninang umaga kasi you’re not answering my calls through phone, then your kasambahay picked up, told me you didn’t went home kagabi? Is that true?” Oh shoot.

“A-ah… Yeah. I spent the night at Lance’s.” Why do I have to deny that I actually slept at Max’s condo?

It’s true. I spent the whole night at Max’s. I was just freaking worried. Nagising ako nung bandang 5AM at umuwi ‘cause I have to wear my uniform and bring my school stuff. I decided na sunduin na rin si Max kasi nga na sa’kin ang ID, kung dala ko man ‘yon kagabi edi sana binigay ko na lang din ‘di ba? WHY AM I EXPLAINING TO YOU GUYS? I FELT LIKE I CHEATED. AND WHY DID I ACTUALLY DENY IT TO HER? Wait... Affected ba ako sa mga nangyari kagabi? Hell no.

“Oh… I see. Bakit? May nangyari sa kaibigan mo?” I’m sorry for lying Krista…

“Wala wala… Nothing… Personal problems niya. Hehe. By the way, do you want to have milk tea or something?” I badly want to change the topic.

Nag-isip siya ng ilang minuto then she happily nod. Wew.

“Okay, my treat!” I said at pumunta na sa counter. 

Good thing naiba ko ang usapan. I mean, wala namang masama kung doon ako natulog kela Max eh. ‘Di ko lang alam ba’t na tongue tied ako earlier.

“One apple juice po.”

Lumingon ako sa katabi ko. Speaking of,

Maxmilian.

Napalingon din siya. Tipid siyang ngumiti at ibinaling ulit ang attention niya sa counter. So…

“Bumaba na ba ang lagnat mo?” Lumingon siya ulit sa’kin then he nodded. I see.

“Ate… Isa rin po palang iced espresso.” He added. He’s into coffee rin pala? Umorder na rin ako. Ano kaya gustong flavour ni Krista? Dapat tinanong ko pala. Bahala na.

“One honeydew milk tea.” I ordered.

Maya-maya, niserve na ni Ate ‘yung apple juice at iced espresso ni Maxmilian. Nagbayad na rin siya at pagkatapos, humarap sa’kin sabay bigay nung iced espresso.

“Take it.” Nagulat ako sa sinabi niya. So it’s for me in the first place? Kinuha ko naman agad sa kaniya. Another espresso, my favourite. Aalis na sana siya nung bigla ko siyang tinanong,

“Why espresso? Pa’no mo nalaman na gusto ko ang espresso?” Tumawa siya tas he replied, “I could still smell the scent of espresso gushing in my face.” And he walked away.

Wait… Was he pertaining to the day I accidentally spilled the coffee to him? Hahaha that shorty, really.

Bumalik na ako kay Krista after Ate gave me the milk tea.

“Why are you smiling like crazy?” Am I smiling? Yes, I am.

“I’m just impressed how he could still recall little things like that.” Not expecting from that brat to be like that, he was really cocky when I met him.

“Sino?” She asked as I sit down.

“Maxmilian.” I answered as I take a sip on the iced espresso that he gave me.


	8. Don't

**Maxmilian's**

"I'm on my way." I told Jared then I hang up my phone while I'm driving. May kitaan sa bar ngayon. Dadating na kasi galing Japan ang isa pa na'ming barkada nung JHS. He's Eiji Watanabe—I mean, Kobayashi.

Eto kasi 'yon, Me, Jared, MJ, and Khailo are friends since gradeschool. Nadagdag lang si Eiji nung Junior High kasi we joined football. Siya pa naging Captain na'min noon. Then nung 2nd sem on the 10th grade, he transferred schools kasi nagseparate na ang Mom at Dad niya, that's why he uses Kobayashi now.

Kaya siya nandito sa Philippines for 8 months kasi may business venture ang Mom niya, wala raw kasama. So technically, he will also transfer ng school. 'Di nga lang sure kung sa university na'min siya mag-aaral.

Nung nakarating na ako sa bar ni MJ, dumaan ako sa may VIP pass and saw them with Eiji already.

"Bro! Welcome back!" I greeted then I pat his arms and umupo na. MJ served us more drinks.

"Wow, this brings back times. Muntik ko pang di makilala si MJ." Pabiro niyang sabi at tumawa kami. Nagsimula na kaming mag-inuman at magkwentuhan. Puro throwback kami. How we crashed Eiji's 15th birthday, how we skipped class kahit patapos na ang klase, nung nagtravel kami papuntang Palawan and nobody knew about it, and even how we shipped MJ to our class muse. Eiji also told us na he will attend the same university as us.

"Say, can I still join the football club?" Eiji asked. He's planning to join din pala kaso...

"I'll ask the captain if ever puwede pa." I answered. May pagkastrict captain na'min, si Lance Iglesias. Speaking of, nakita kong barkada ni William si Lance.

Lumapit sa'min si MJ at umupo katabi si Eiji sabay ayos sa collar nito.

"You've grown up so much Eiji ah." Sabi ni MJ at tumawa si Eiji sabay akbay kay MJ.

"Siyempre, inaraw-araw ko eh." And he winked. Nagkantsawan naman kami agad. 'Di pa rin pala nagbabago 'tong kupal na 'to.

Maya-maya, may isang grupong pumasok sa loob. Una kong nakita si William. Alam din pala nila itong bar. Nakita ko rin 'yung captain na'min sa football, si Lance. Sakto.

"Eiji, 'yan yung captain na'min sa football." Sabay turo kay Lance na kasalukuyang paupo na sa upuan nila. Tumango-tango itong si Eiji.

"Ohhh, that's the circle of friends ni Kimmon Horvath. Sikat siya dito, mapa-babae o lalaki—you know what I mean. Pero he's taken na rin." Kwento ni MJ. Usual costumer ata ni MJ ang tinutukoy niyang barkada ni Lance.

"Masasabihan mo ba siya ngayon?" Napatigil ako bigla. Nahihiya ako. 'Di naman kasi kami close no'n tsaka I really don't know why 'di ako comfortable sa kaniya.

"Sige na please..." Pagmamakaawa ni Eiji. Aish.

"Okay pero dapat sumama ka." I insisted. Siya 'tong may kailangan kay Lance eh. Tumayo na kami at lumapit sa grupo nila.

Nagsilingunan naman agad sila. Apat lang naman sila, kasama ang girlfriend nung kasama nilang isa, yung Kimmon ata 'yon. Ngumiti sa'kin si William.

"Maxmilian? Ano kailangan mo?" Tanong niya.

"May itatanong lang kay... Captain." Then I looked at Lance who's looking at me intently.

"Yes, Hoffman?" He asked then tumayo. Of course he knows me. I looked at Eiji, then kay William.

"Can we borrow Lance for a minute?" Tumango lang sila William at naglakad na kami palayo. Maingay kasi, baka 'di kami magkarinigan ng maayos.

Napunta kami sa may bandang restroom.

"Ano meron?" Tanong ulit ni Lance. Nagkatinginan kaming dalawa ni Eiji.

"Captain, this is Eiji. He'll transfer sa school next week. He's hoping if he could still join the football club kahit tapos na ang club recruitment." I explained. Tinignan niya si Eiji from head-to-toe.

"Are you sure he knows how to play?" Si Eiji na ang tumango at sumagot.

"Yes. I was once a captain of our JHS football team." Lance crossed his arms then looks at me.

"Okay, sure." Tipid niyang sagot. Nag-appear kami ni Eiji.

"But," Pahabol ni Lance. Okay, what now?

"Prove that he's worthy, tomorrow. 9 AM, at our school's football field." He left after saying that. What? Eh Sunday na bukas ah. Puwede naman sa Monday. Tsk. So kailangan ko rin sumama gano'n?

"Ba't Sunday pa..." Nasabi ko na lang at naglakad pabalik sa puwesto na'min.

"How did it go?" Tanong ni Jared sabay inom. Ano pa nga ba?

"Punta kami bukas sa school." I mean, do I have a choice? Uupo na sana ako nang biglang nakita kong dumaan sa likod ko si Krista.

Teka, ba't siya andito?

Sinundan ko siya ng tingin at pumunta sa spot nila William. What? So she's still hanging with William. Sila ba talaga? Nag-echo ang sinabi sa'kin ni William while we were in his car. Childhood friends... Or more than that? Jeez, it's pretty obvious na they have something going on.

I clenched my fist nung nakita kong tumabi siya kay William at inakbayan naman siya.

Fuck.

No.

I'm just pissed. Bakit siya lumalandi when in fact mag fiancé na kami? 'Di ba?

"Bro. Umupo ka nga. Ano ba tinitignan mo?" Khailo called me and I was taken aback. Bahala siya. Sa papel lang naman kami engaged.

"None." And I continued to drink.

I WOKE UP. Nasa bahay na ako. Nalasing kami nang sobra kagabi. Buti na lang ihinatid ako nila MJ—I mean, ihinatid kami ni MJ isa-isa, maliban kay Khailo, 'di siya nalasing. Tinigan ko ang wallclock ko and to my surpise, it's already 9:00 sakto. Agad kong tinawag si Eiji. Ilang beses muna nagring and I'm glad he picked up.

[Yeah...] Then he yawns. Lagot kami.

"Eiji, 'di ba pupunta pa tayong school?" Hindi muna siya nakaimik. Hanggang sa...

He ended up the call. What the hell?

Nagshower kaagad ako and I quickly prepared as fast as I could. Nakakatakot galitin si Lance. One time, pinagjog kami ng 50 laps dahil late kami ng 10 minutes. Ba't ba ako nalasing kagabi?

Nagpadala ba ako sa inis?

Usually, di naman ako madaling malasing. Kaasar.

Dali-dali akong bumaba sa condo and luckily, ando'n na kotse ko. 'Yon ata gamit ni MJ kagabi. Chinat ko si Eiji na pumunta na sa school. After that, I drove as quick as possible.

Ba't ba naman kasi talaga ako nalasing kagabi?

Don't tell me affected ako kay William at Krista? Hell no. Sa lahat ng tao, wag si William. He reminds me of someone, and I hate it.

9:40, nakarating na ako sa school. AND YEAH, IT'S VERY LATE. Paparusahan pa ata ako ni Lance. Bwisit naman kasi.

Nung nakarating na ako sa field, nakita kong nakatayo si Lance sa bleachers. Shit. Wala pa si Eiji. Magtatago na sana ako nang bigla siyang sumigaw.

"HOFFMAN!"

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.

Nag-echo pa boses niya. Tumayo ako agad at nagsimulang maglakad papunta sa kaniya. With a raging expression, I faced him. Pota parusa na naman.

"Wala na ba hangover mo?" Huh? Nabingi ata ako.

"Ha?"

"Wala na ba hangover mo?" He asked. Totoo ba 'to? Oo.

"A-ah! Wala na po. Hehe..." I replied tas bumulong, "Nawala kasi akala ko may punishments na naman."

"You were drunk last night. Nakita pa naming bumulagta ka sa bar." Ano?! Nangyari 'yon?! Seryoso?!

"Ay shit." I curse. Ginulo niya buhok ko.

"Hahaha come on, kakalimutan kong nakita ko 'yon." Ba't ang bait niya bigla? Narinig kong sumigaw si Eiji. Sa wakas andito na siya.

"MAXMILIAN!!!" Habang tumatakbo palapit sa'min. Tinignan ko si Lance, nagsalubong ang kilay niya. I think... He's irritated.

Nung nakalapit na si Eiji, tinanong siya ni Lance.

"Ano nga ulit pangalan mo?" He asked then he puts his hands on his pockets.

Eiji was still grasping for air when he answered, "Eiji Kobayashi...po." Tumingin sa field si Lance.

"Give me 20 laps." Nanlaki ang mga mata na'min ni Eiji nung sinabi niya 'yon. Nagprotest si Eiji.

"Puwede bang 10 laps?" Suggest niya. Sira-ulo kaaaaaaa.

"30 laps." Dagdag ni Lance. Ayan bobo.

"Eto na po, sorry na." Tumakbo agad si Eiji at nagsimulang tumakbo. Good luck.

Umupo kami sandali ni Lance habang tinitignan ang tumatakbong Eiji.

"So... Kailan pa kayo naging kaibigan ni William?" He initiated the convo. Recently, napapansin kong puro William ang bukambibig ng mga tao sa paligid ko ah, sump aba 'to?

"Recently lang." I answered. 'Di naman big deal.

"Totoo bang sumabay ka sa kaniya sa school last time?" He asked. Pa'no niya nalaman? I mean—di naman imposibleng may nakakita sa'min no'n pero... Sa pagkakatanda ko, walang tao no'n sa parking lot... Or akala ko lang?

"Pa'no niyo po nalaman?" I asked. It took him awhile to answer.

"Kinuwento sa'kin ni William." He answered. Ay potragis na 'yan. Ba't ba nagkakalat ng kwento 'tong si William. Close kami? Close kami? Psh. Nag-"Ahh" na lang ako at hindi na nagsalita.

Lunch na nung matapos si Eiji sa pagtakbo. 'Yan kasi, nasampolan ka tuloy.

Naglakad na siya papunta sa'min, naliligo na siya sa pawis.

"You can change your clothes na. You're accepted." Oh wow. Akala ko papahirapan pa siya. Napangiti in exhaustion si Eiji and said "Thank you." At naglakad papuntang comfort room dala ang sports bag niya. Tumayo na kami at naglakad na paalis sa bleachers.

"I call it a day na lang since lunch na. And I'm pretty sure na he's skilled kasi you're the one who approached me." He sneer. What does he mean? Napatawa na lang ako ng hilaw. I'm quite confused... And this conversation is making me uncomfortable.

"Let's have lunch?" Yaya niya. Should I reject it?

"Sorry but I'll have lunch at Eiji's." I responded at naunang maglakad. Narinig ko ulit siyang nagsalita.

"You changed your perfume. But I like it this time." Doon na ako nagcreep out. Bakit alam niya na nagpalit ako ng perfume? Napatigil ako.

Sakto namang dating ni Eiji.

"Ouy Max! Let's go?" Nasa harap ko na pala siya. Tumango ako and I bid goodbye to Lance. That was weird. He's weird.

We merely talk, or even have skinship, pero bakit gano'n?


	9. Planning

The usual. Nothing new happened for the rest of the week except for Eiji being around. Hindi na rin kami masyadong nagkakaroon ng encounter ni William. It kinda frustrates me and I don’t know why pero I think it’s for the good. 

Hinahayaan ko lang din si Krista na pumunta or makipagdate kay William, who am I to stop, right? It’s her life. No involvement of feelings.

By the way, nasa Social Hall kami for announcement. I think it’s for the preparation for the freshmen week. Next month pa ata ‘yon. Kakarating lang din naming so as of now, magsisimula pa lang. Nag-instruct na ang Head of Discipline na tumahimik. Pumunta na sa podium ang Dean ng school.

“Good morning freshmen of UCSC! I know you’re all looking forward for the upcoming Freshmen Week, right? So today, we posted the guidelines and schedule of events in our university forum, and I know some of you already checked it out. I’m just here to clarify some things that could be pretty useful.” The Dean said then he added, “We already planned that the Open House will also happen on the third day of Freshmen Week. And also, freshmen are the one who’ll have to prepare for this. You have to invite a senior high school student from other campus to participate in our Open House. This is not mandatory but…” Okay, alam ko na kung saan ‘to patutungo.

“…you will be attaining extra points for this in all your subjects.” Napa-wow naman agad ‘yung mga students. Marketing strategy ng school, makakatipid pa sila.

“Mabuti na lang hindi dito nag-aaral si Khaileen.” Khailo snickers. May kapatid siyang babae, nasa ibang school kasi ayaw raw makasama ang kuya. Saan naman kaya ako makakahanap ng SHS student? Sa dati kong school?

“And also!” Uy may dagdag pa.

“Your block should prepare an exhibit, a booth, or anything that would engage in entertainment. It's up to you. You have to attract many SHS students, and if your block got the highest number of SHS visitors, a trip to Boracay will be granted, FOR THE WHOLE BLOCK.” Oh shocks. Nice naman pala ang prize. Nag-ingay ang buong hall dahil sa announcement. 

“Broooo this is it! Makikita na na’tin ang ating mga girl blockmates na naka swimsuit…” Utak manyakis ‘tong si Jared ampota. Binatukan agad siya ni Khailo. 

“That’s all for today. For more inquiries, please look up on our University Forum website. Good bye and have a good day!” Paalam ng Dean at nagsitayuan naman agad ang mga students. Lahat ng naririnig ko pinag-uusapan ang about sa Open House. 

“Magmemeeting daw after nito sa room. Seryoso mga blockmates na’tin dito. Nice.” Khailo said while looking at his phone at nauna na maglakad. Umakbay naman sa’kin si Jared.

“Puwede raw tayo humingi ng tulong sa mga seniors na’tin pero limited lang daw hanggang sampu.” Did I told you already na Engineer ang kinuha kong course? Specifically, industrial engineering. Puwede magpatulong, si William sana papakiusapan ko kaso I know kay Krista naman siya tutulong. AT wala akong pake. Okay?

“O, baka may mahanap ka.” Sagot ko at nakalabas na kami ng Social Hall. Jared pats my head then he replied, “Ikaw ‘tong close sa mga seniors na’tin ah. Ikaw na bahala.” At nauna ring maglakad. Aba’y gago. Iniwan ako. Si Eiji ‘di ko mahagilap. Iba kami ng course eh.

Nagvibrate ang phone ko sa bulsa kaya agad ko namang chineck. Baka kasi importante.

Lance Iglesias sent you a message.

Anong kailangan ni captain?

**_-IN CHAT-_ **

**_LANCE : Can I help your class with the preparation?_ **

Nagulat ako sa sinabi niya. Eh? Ba’t siya tutulong, close kami? 

**_ME : Okay lang ba sa’yo captain? Busy po ngayon ang team kasi next month may competition tayo ‘di ba?_ **

Oo totoo ‘yan, may competition din kami next month kaya bawal kami umabsent sa practice starting today. Hectic next month ano? Ang bilis niya magreply.

**_LANCE : It won’t bother me. So puwede? :D_ **

Tutulong naman siya kaya sige, malaki rin maaambag niya sa’min. Sikat din kasi ‘tong si Lance. He got the face and all.

**_ME : Sige po, kakausapin ko pa naman mga kaklase ko hehe_ **

I replied at ibinulsa na ulit ang aking phone. Kailangan ko muna makapunta sa room ngayon. Bwisit kasi mga kasama ko iniwan ako. Sumakay na ako sa elevator para pumunta sa room na’min. And… Nakasakay din si William. ‘Di ko alam kung ba’t napatawa siya bigla. Pero himala, ‘di niya kasama si Krista ngayon. These past few days, sila lang magkadikit eh. Ba’t pala siya andito? Iba ang building ng Pol Sci ah. Baka habol si Krista? Eh nasa Arts Department naman ‘yon.

Since masikip na ang elevator, nasa unahan niya lang ako, and nasa likod ko lang siya. Nacoconscious ako nyeta. Ang tangkad naman kasi.

Habang pataas na ang elevator, nararamdaman kong hinihipan niya ang nape ko. Inaasar niya ba ako dahil sa height ko?!?!?! Inangat ko bigla ang ulo ko at tinignan siya. To my surprise, nakabend ang ulo niya malapit sa’kin, and he’s ready to blow again. GUESS WHAT. Mukhang we’re about to kiss!

My eyes are glued to his. I can’t resist it. It’s like the world stop for a couple of minutes. Am I falling? But then he broke it.

“Shorty.” He said at nagstop ang elevator sabay baba niya sa 4th floor. WTF. NO. IMPOSSIBLE.

Balak ko pa sana siyang habulin para mabugbog kaso it would be a waste of time. Nakakainis na siya pramis. Konti na lang masasapak ko na siya.

Nung nakapasok na ako sa room, nasa harap na na’min ang representative ng block na’min. Si Cheska. Nagsisimula na ata meeting nila. Nakaupo na ‘yung dalawang kupal na nang-iwan kanina.

“SO GUYS, nabalitaan niyo naman ‘yung about sa Freshmen Week…” Then she posted something on the glass board. Schedule of activities ata. Umupo na ako sa upuan ko sabay batok kay Khailo at Jared.

“First day, opening of booths ng mga seniors from Business & Accounting Department. Magligalig kayo d’yan. Sama niyo jowa niyo tas pabili kayo. Sana all. Tas sa gabi, simula na ng pre-pageant ng Mr. & Ms. Freshmen 202*. Sa Department na’tin, pinagpipilian si Ashton ng kabilang block, tas si Maxmilian.” HA?

ANO?

Nabingi ako wait. Nagsilingunan sila sa’kin tas pumalakpak.

“Pakiulit nga.” Request ko sabay tayo sa kinauupuan. 

“ANG SABI KO…” Nilakihan niya pa boses niya habang pinapaulit ko ang sinabi niya kanina lang. “KAYO NI ASHTON ANG PINAGPIPILIAN FOR REPRESENTATIVE SA PAGEANT. MALIWANAG NA BA ‘YON SSOB?” Ay pota ba’t ako?!? Pinaupo na ako nung dalawang kupal sa tabi ko. 

“Sa babae naman, si Luisa—anyways ‘di ko naman kilala ‘yon so whatever. Pumunta ka pala mamaya sa office ng Engineering Department, Max. Mamayang 3 o’clock.” Pota? Seryoso nga? Inaasar ako ng mga katabi ko. Paano ba ako napili?

“I know you’re wondering why you were chosen…” Khailo said tas pinakita ang phone niya. 

“Dahil sa UCSC Cutie Spotted page.” May gano’n pala dito? Anong kahibangan ‘to? Ipinakita niya sa’kin ang isang post galing sa page na iyon.

**_Hottie ng Cafeteria  
Maxmilian Hoffman  
Engineering Department_ **

Tas picture ko na nagseserve sa cafeteria.

It got thousands of likes. Although, I could actually gather it on every post in FB or IG. Pero come on, to think na aabot sa ganito… NO. May stage fright din ako.

“Instant celebrity ka na pala.” Asar ni Jared. Kaya pala napapansin ko after nung nagservice ako sa cafeteria, nagtitinginan sa’kin ‘yung mga dumadaan. Siyempre, ako pa. Gorg af. But sorry girls.

“Second Day. Booths naman ng mga seniors from Education at Architecture Department. Sa gabi, magsisimula na ang Night Market galing sa iba’t-ibang sponsors ng school like Converse and Reebok, tas may magtatayo ng mga shabu shabu house and samgyupsal, may Starbucks and DQ din, sa fastfood may Mcdonalds and Yellowcab, marami pa akong hindi nababanggit.” As expected from the school. Tas makakatipid pa sila sa pagpopromote ng school kasi nga may option kaming magdala ng SHS student from other school. Kaya afford nila ang paBORACAY. 

“Third Day. Alam naman na’tin na Open House. Dito na tayo eeksena. Booths and exhibits ng Freshmen. Hay nako ba’t ba ako nag-eexplain ng lahat… Well anyways.” Uminom muna ng tubig from her tumbler itong si Cheska tsaka siya ulit nagsalita.

“Sa gabi, may theatre play. Yes po. Freshmen din. Kung gusto niyo mag audition, proceed sa Gymnasium this 1 o’clock.” Inalog ako ni Jared.

“Sasali ako bro… Ako maglelead actor.” Hah. Good luck.

“Sali rin ako!” Sabi ni Khailo at nagthumbs up kay Jared. Bahala kayo. Andaming ganap all in one week.

“4th day…” Cheska cleared her throat before continuing. “Booths ng Political Science and Medicine Department. May event din ata ‘yung Pol Sci Department eh, ‘yung parang voluntary debate chuchu. Bibisita rin ang isang senador ng Pinas sa school. ‘Di ko knows who. Sa gabi eto good news… MAY CONCERT ANG SB19 AT BEN&BEN SA SCHOOL!!” Nagsitilian ang mga girls sa room. Ohh SB19… Sila ba yung Filipino boygroup na sikat ngayon? I saw them in a vid, they dance and sing well compared sa ibang boy group na nabubuo sa Pinas.

“5th day. May freedom wall na io-open. Booths ng Arts and Music Department ang present tas may pa mini-concert sila. Same day ia-announce kung sino ang nanalo sa Open House trip to Bora. Sa gabi, coronation night ng Mr. & Miss Freshmen. Sa Sabado, kung sino ang nanalo sa pa-Boracay ni Dean, ‘yan ‘yon. Relax relax after the event. Nakuha?” Napuno ng ingay ang room. Halos lahat excited. I’ve been to Boracay countless of times. Nothing special.

“Wala munang aalis kasi pag-uusapan na’tin kung anong booth or exhibit ang gagawin na’tin sa Open House. Para mabudget na rin ang gastusin at makapag-assign na.” Magandang leader itong si Cheska eh. Nice nice. 

“Any suggestions?”

Hmmm. Ano nga ba maganda?


	10. Jealousy & Twists

SO we end up, doing… Neko Café. YES YOU HEARD IT RIGHT? WE WILL WEAR CAT EARS AND CAT TAILS. IN. A. MAID. OUTFIT. 

I really don’t know why kung bakit nila napapayag ang buong klase sa ganung set-up. SA LAHAT NG BAGAY, AYOKONG SUOTIN ANG CAT EARS W/ TAILS IN A MAID OUTFIT. I tried to protest pero…

“Come on, sigurado kayong magcliclick ‘yan? Can we do haunted house or something?” And did you know what they said to me earlier?

“Haunted house? Cliché.”

“Uso naman ngayon ang catgirls eh.” Some perverted shit. Si Khailo.

“It’s a new twist! May extra income pa tayo. Tsaka… Neko-chaaaaan ~ Nya nya ~” Isa pa ‘tong kumag na ‘to. Sino pa ba? Si Jared. Sino kamo nagsuggest? Ang magaling na representative.

“It’s a good idea, right? Then all our boys will be so cuddly ~ UwU or more like Alpha wolves. Kyaaaa ~ Then may seme tas uke at…” Napaface palm na lang ako. Ano ba pinagsasasabi niya sa klase? Gusto niya ata kaming ibenta.

And yeah, hindi na ako nakaangal. Ano pa ng aba magagawa ko? AT ETO PA HA. NAUNANG MAGBACK OUT SI ASHTON SA’KIN. Okay. Sige. Sabihin na na’tin na, ang SWERTE ko ngayong school year. Okay, fine. The organizer reminded me na may practice every Wednesday, start next week. 

Ngayon naman, I’m on my way to an Italian resto. Nagset ng dinner date itong Dad ni Krista. Kung talagang lubog kami sa utang, bakit napapayag ni Dad ang mga Steiner sa arranged marriage thing? I mean, wouldn’t it be best kung sa isang malakas din na company ang makakakontrata niya?

Aish. Kung alam ko lang kung ano ang meron sa corporate world edi sana naiwasan ko ‘to. At least natutulungan ko family ko with this.

Nung nakababa na ako ng kotse, nakita kong nakaupo na si Krista sa isa sa mga nireserve na upuan. Visible sa labas kasi nga glass ang walls eh kaya kita ko kaagad. Nasa phone siya as of now. Si William na naman siguro kausap.

Napahawak ako sa nape ko. That guy. Ba’t ‘di ko makalimutan ang scene na ‘yon.

Pinuntahan ko agad sa table si Krista, kanina pa ba siya dito? Aga niya ah.

“Why are you so early?” Early ako ng 3 minutes. Umupo na ako at tinignan ang menu. Inilapag niya ang phone niya and she responded.

“Maxmilian.” 

“Hmm.”

“Puwede ka bang lumipat sa kabilang mesa? I have a date with William…” Nagsalubong ang kilay ko sa sinabi niya. Ba’t nainvolve dito si William?

“I know you don’t want this but Dad insisted. I’ll tell Dad na you had a date with me instead and we enjoyed the night.” She told me as I turn my gaze to her. Is this a joke perhaps? Oo ayoko ng ganito, pero come on. This is planned.

Or am I pissed kasi involve na naman si William?

“Hah. Okay.” I sighed then tumayo at umupo sa kabilang mesa. Wala naman akong choice, ako pa ‘tong tuta ni Krista.

Namili ako ulit ng pagkain sa menu, pissed af. Hanggang sa maya-maya, dumating na si William. He’s dressed well. Bukas ang first 2 buttons ng shirt niya. A head turner. Dazzling. Oozing with sex appeal. Yes, Daddy.

Hindi ko namalayang napalip bite na ako. Fuck. Mali ‘to. Tinampal tampal ko ang mukha ko at tinawag na ‘yung waiter to order. Umupo naman siya and he even kissed Krista’s hand. Cheesy as fuck. Ew.

“One Fiorentina Steak and for the wine, Miani 'Calvari' Refosco Colli Orientali del Friuli.” Dapat pala di ko na siya sinipot. 

Nung natapos akong umorder, sila naman. Hindi pa ako nakikita ni William kasi busy kay Krista.

Mukhang masaya nga rin siya eh. His smile right now is very genuine.

After awhile, naserve na ang order ko. Same like theirs. Kahit wala akong appetite to eat, kakayanin ko na lang.

“Say ‘aaah’…” I heard William and then I looked at them. Nagsusubuan pa. Wow. Napatayo ako bigla. That made a little attention. Pati sila William tumingin sa’kin. Nagulat pa siya teh. Ngumiti lang ako sa kanila at ‘di ko na tinapos ang pagkain ko. Ayoko na dito.

I dialled my phone and contacted MJ.

“MJ. Let’s go. To that newly opened BAR of yours.” Sabay sakay ng kotse.

**Khailo’s**

Tambay ako ngayon sa dorm ni Jared. May dorm siya offcampus, and since walang pasok bukas, we played video games na lang. Although mamaya mag-iinuman kami dito kaso wala pa ‘yung ininvite niyang ka-team sa football. Si Max naman hindi available.

“Nakakatamad.” Sabi niya sabay bitaw sa console. Nakakatamad talaga. Kanina pa kami naglalaro pero wala pa sila.

“Tawagan mo kaya?” I suggested at humiga sa kama niya. Ang comfy naman. Too bad.

He dialled his friends and then they answered naman.

“Ay Jared sorry, may iba kaming plano ngayon. Debut pala ng kaibigan na’min nung JHS. I hope you understand.”

“Sorry Jared, we labyu.”

So wala ngang pupunta? I rub my face. That means… Dalawa lang kami ngayon. Tinignan ko siya habang tumatayo. He’s irresistible.

Oh damn. Please. Behave. You’ve been friends for years. Don’t let this bother you.

“One-on-one na lang tayo.” Nanlaki ang mga mata ko sa narinig ko. Kami?!?! One-on-one?!?!?! Kalma. Inuman lang.

Tumayo na ako at ihinagis niya sa’kin ang isang can ng beer. Gagi, andami naming binili. Puno ang ref niya eh, puro canned beer. Akala naman kasi na’min dadating sila. Pero, hindi ko nga rin alam kung bakit siya nagyaya mag-inuman. Minsan lang siya ganito… ‘Di kaya…

Umupo na ako sa may lapag. May chabudai kasi siya dito. (Chabudai – low dining tables). Ayoko naman maging awkward kaya…

“Alexa, play some sad songs.” Hindi ko alam kung bakit sad songs sinabi ko pero it matches the mood kasi. Napatawa siya bigla.

“Oh ba’t gano’n? Broken ka ba? Ay imposible, ikaw nga ‘tong ghoster eh.” Sabay hagalpak ng tawa. Kung alam mo lang.

**Now playing: Half A Man by Dean Lewis**

Umiling lang ako sabay tungga nung bear. I’m a coward. But I know, once I push this feelings, I know you’ll change. Everything will change.

Then I asked him, “So what about you? Bihira ka lang magyaya ah. Tsaka you’re acting weird this day.” Hindi siya sumagot, bagkus ay tinungga niya rin ang isang can ng beer. I know there’s a problem.

“I don’t want to lose a friend.” He said.

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ko sa sinabi niya. What does he mean? I acted cooly and opened another can of bear and drinks it continuously before answering.

“S-sino ba ‘yan?” Sabi ko and dumighay. Does he know? Sinabi ba talaga ni Maylene?

Walang sumagot. Tuloy-tuloy lang ang inom na’min. The music kept us alive. But it made the atmosphere heavy. Eto na ba?

Nakaka 10 na cans na ata ako, same as him. Medyo tinatamaan na rin ako ng alak. Wew. Nasa katinuan pa naman. Bakit siya huminto sa pagsasagot? ‘Di ko na kaya ‘to.

“Kung may… problema ka. Spill. We’re bros for life.” Then I tap his shoulders. He stopped drinking then he looks at me.

“I’m sorry.”

‘Di ko alam kung paano iaanalyze ang sagot niyang ‘yon. Am I rejected? Nalaman niya ba? Ayaw na niya sa’kin? Sorry dahil hindi niya masusuklian ang pagmamahal ko sa kaniya? Sorry para saan? Wag ganito, Jared.

“Bakit—“ Hindi natuloy ang tanong ko nang biglang magring ang aking phone sa bulsa. It’s Maylene. Don’t tell me sinabi niya na nga.

“Gonna pick up this call first.” This woman… She’s crazy.

Nung nakalabas na ako to answer the call, agad ko namang sinagot iyon.

“May.” I seriously answered. Tumigil ka na.

[So… Did you like my surprise?] So sinabi niya nga.

Napasuntok ako sa pader. Shit.

“ALAM MO, KUNG ALAM MO ANG SALITANG TUMIGIL, TIGIL NA.” Things will change everything from today. Naiiyak na ako.

[Oooh. Mukhang ‘di pa niya sinasabi.] She said while laughing. You bitch. 

“I WILL SURELY—“ Before ko pa matapos ang response ko, may yumakap sa’kin from the back. It’s Jared. He’s crying.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Binaba ko na agad ang call. Why is he crying? I should be the one crying.

“I-I understand… Okay? No need to cry.” I told him while I gently holds his hands in my belly. Bakit, Jared?

“I’m sorry… D-di ko napigilan.”

Huh?

I slowly faced him and cups his cheeks.

“What did you just said?” I asked. Nanlalamig ang mga kamay ko. Wait… Baka may makakita sa’min. 

Hinila ko siya sa loob ng unit niya and hinarap ulit siya after I shut the door.

“Me and Maylene… Are dating. I fell for her.

I fell for her… Khailo.”

At that moment, I feel like my world has stop.

My knees are shaking.

This ain’t happening, right?

When? HOW? FUCKING HOW?!

Hindi ko na napigilan ang mga luha ko na pumatak. Ang sakit. Sabagay. She’s a girl. And he’s a man with needs. Pero fuckshit ba’t si Maylene pa? You’re dumb, Jared. Pinaglalaruan niya ba kami?

Napatawa ako habang umiiyak. Nawawala na talaga ako sa katinuan. Pinahid ko ang mga luha sa mukha ko at hinarap si Jared na nakayuko.

“Iinom n-na lang na’tin ‘yan.” I said then umupo ulit at kumuha ng isang can ng beer at nagsimula na uminom. Dahan-dahan siyang umupo, still crying. Manhid ka na nga, you’re dumb pa. Huminga akong malalim. I’m letting my tears dry.

**Now playing: Hold Me While You Wait by Lewis Capaldi**

Nice ng kanta. Tamang-tama. We continued drinking. No one’s speaking.

If I could just tell you right now. But I’m too coward to face things. Naunahan pa ako ni Maylene. What’s her game now?

“Kelan pa?” I broke the silence.

_[[ ~ I’m missing my same old us, before we learned our truth too late resigned to fate ~ ]]_

Tinitignan niya lang ang canned beer na hawak niya.

“Remember nung time na, 1 week na kayong nagbreak. We partied at the bar whole night, we celebrated your single status… She was there. I tried to talk to her about… you. But instead, she pulled and kissed… me.”

I can’t find the right words to say pero isa lang ang alam ko, PUTANGINA NI MAYLENE. I didn’t reply. I drank another can.

“Then days passed, she keeps on contacting me… and sometimes we do videocalls. Little did I know, I was falling. We went out for dates—I even invited her to a dinner just last week. Nung nalaman kong she’s still contacting you, I became furious and asked her what we really are. She answered that she likes me.” Pretty well made, May. You’re desperate.

“I asked you several times kung gusto mo pa rin ba siya, you always told me na hindi na. So I think it’s time for us. Sorry.” Uminom siya ulit at saka tumayo then lays on his bed.

_[[ ~ Tell me more, tell me something I don’t know. Did we go close to having it all? ~ ]]_

Hinayaan ko na lang siya. Pinagpatuloy ko ang pag-inom. Mas mabuti pa atang malunod na lang sa alak kaysa magising na ganito. I wanted to tell him na it’s just a game for Maylene. But I bet he won’t believe me not unless I tell him the truth. How? How should I act at a time like this? I mean, sanay na ako sa ganito, na may girlfriend siya, but this is painful asf. Naiipit ako.

“Alexa… Stop audio.” Then the music stop. 

Wala na siyang imik. He’s fast asleep. 

Medyo lasing na rin ako. But I have to do it. 

Lumapit ako sa kaniya and I lean on him. Closer.

“And hold me while you wait. I wish that I was good enough. If only I could wake you up…” I sang the next part of the song I stopped. Tumulo ang luha ko sa cheeks niya. I whispered the next lyrics. “My love, my love, my love…” Humikbi ako then I kissed his lips.

I think it’s time to let go of this endless summer afternoon.  
_(AN: Hard Feelings, Lorde. I love that part.)_

It lasted for a few seconds then I immediately left him.


	11. Horoscope

**Maxmilian’s**

I’m currently brushing my teeth. Kakatapos ko lang magshower. Kakagising ko lang tas lunch na pala. Since wala akong pantaas pa, nakaboxers na, and kitang-kita ko sa salamin ang hickeys ko from last night.

Yep, I went to MJ’s bar, and had one night stand with a stranger. It’s no big deal, gawain ko naman ‘yon nung JHS pa. Ngayon lang naulit, I’m really stressed. Nakauwi na ako ng 3AM kaya medyo sabaw pa ako ngayon. 

Nung natapos akong magtooth brush, I went to my bed and looked for my phone.

5 unread messages.

Sino naman kaya ‘to? Oh. Krista Steiner.

**_-IN CHAT-_ **

**_KRISTA : Why did you left last night?  
KRISTA : MUNTIK NA AKO MABUKING NI DAD NA IBA KASAMA KO.  
KRISTA : Good thing nakaisip ako ng palusot and told him you went home early kasi you had stomach ache.  
KRISTA : Don’t do it next time._ **

Psh. Eh wag mo naman kasi isasali si William sa usapan. Bwisit na ‘yan. ‘Yung isang message, sa GC na’min.  
 ** _  
EIJI : Ouy guys! Congrats! Tanggap kayo sa play! Nakita ko pangalan niyo @KhailoLi @JaredFinnegan_**

**_KHAILO : Haha_ **

**_JARED : Oks hahha_ **

Eh? Ba’t ang lowspirited naman ng dalawang ‘to? Kahapon lang excite na excite sila sa play na ‘yon. Biglang nagpop up ang chathead ni Khailo.

**_KHAILO : Pre. Samahan mo ko sa Mall. May kailangan akong bilhin._ **

That’s unusual. Never pa siya nagPM sa’kin para magpasama. Sa GC siya nagchachat eh.

**_ME : Sure. Ako lang kasama?_ **

Nanigurado ako. Something’s off. I know it. Nagseen si Khailo pero ilang minuto muna siya bago nagreply, nakapagdamit na nga ako eh.

**_KHAILO : Wala, busy_ **

Ay gano’n? Ano naman pinagkakaabalahan no’n ngayon? I agreed na lang then changed my clothes and eventually went out. 

Pasakay na sana ako sa kotse nang nagvibrate ang phone ko, so I spent a minute to check. Nagpost ng new photos si William. Ang caption,

**_A night with my star._ **

A way to ruin my mood. Hindi ko alam kung bakit pero it really irritates me. Real talk.

**William’s**

I had fun last night. I fell for her over-and-over again. But I felt uneasy nung nando’n si Maxmilian. Feeling of guilty? Hindi ko alam bakit. Ba’t ando’n pala siya? I’m currently at La Casa Mall, I’m going to find something for Krista. She told me she likes plushie so eto, naghahanap ako ng nababagay sa kaniya.

While I was scanning, a plush caught my eye. It’s a penguin plush. It reminds me of Maxmilian. Maybe the penguin’s cute? I mean… Shorty? Hindi ko alam kung bakit tinignan ko ang stuff toy na iyon and checks it. Ba’t ko naman bibigyan ‘yon di ba? Ibinalik ko naman kaagad then my phone vibrates. Baka si Krista.

When I looked at it, si Kim lang pala. He sent me an attachment.

Wanna know your love horoscope for today? Click this website below.

Is this some kind of spam? Adware? Pero since curious ako, I clicked it. Malay mo, may hints about sa relationship na’min ni Krista.

Nagload muna ‘yung website… Pag eto virus, may mabubugbog ako.

Luckily, may umappear na fifill upan daw muna ang name, relationship status pati ang birthday. Ako ‘tong si uto-uto, finill-upan ang mga iyon kahit kanina pa ako nakatayo sa may store for plushies. 

Loading…

Teka, ba’t ba interesado ako kahit ‘di naman totoo? MU naman ata kami ni Krista—hindi ata, kasi sigurado ‘yon.

**_Results_ **

**_William Martins  
Gemini (Single)  
Since geminis are usually outgoing, you probably met your soulmate today, if not then after a year. Lucky enough for those who met their soulmate already, it’s either you are with them right now, or you’ll just have to meet them twice today. If you want to know the signs of meeting them today, remember this 3 things. 1. Wears something blue and red 2. Eats sweets with you 3. Will give you something that reminds them of you._ **

Eh? Hindi ko kasama si Krista so that means… Makikita ko siya ngayon. What if yayain ko siya?

I was about to call her when someone caught my attention. They went inside this shop too. Hindi ko nakita ang mukha kasi natatabunan ng teddy bear. Nasa kabilang side lang ata sila. Pero I know kilala ko. I dropped the call and pumunta sa kanila. They’re choosing stuffed toys too. 

Wait… Maxmilian?

Nung nakalapit na ako, tinapik ko sa shoulders si Maxmilian. Kasama niya ‘yung isa niyang barkada. Nagulat pa siya. Hahahaha cute.

“O-ouy William!” He said sabay balik nung giraffe stuffed toys sa lagayan. Hindi kami pinansin nung kasama niya na busy mamili.

“May kailangan ka?” He casually asked. Oo nga, may kailangan ba ako?

I remembered last time nung nakasabay ko siya sa elevator. I was planning to go to their room na sana and volunteered to help them sa Open House kaso I hesitated at bumaba na lang sa 4th floor. I’ll help Krista instead.

Nabalitaan ko rin na si Lance na tutulong sa kanila so I think that’s enough.

“A-ah wala. Kumusta? Hindi na tayo nagkakausap.” I said. Ba’t ko ‘yon sinabi?

Napakamot siya sa ulo and he replied, “Busy medyo. Hehe.” Tipid niyang sagot and then he went back in choosing teddy bear. It’s time for me to leave na ata.

“Say, William…” Paalis na sana ako nang bigla niya akong tinawag without facing me.

“Can we ask for your help? May isa pang vacant slot para tumulong sa section na’min. Are you… available?” Hindi ko alam kung bakit pero natuwa ako nung inaya niya ako.

“Sure! I was planning to volunteer last time pero since you asked me, it’s fine.” I replied. Bigla kaming natahimik. Ang awkward. Ba’t ko sinabi ‘yon? Akala ko si Krista tutulungan ko? Aalis na nga lang talaga ako, nagkakalat na ako dito.

Naglibot pa ako hoping to find a suitable gift for Krista. Pero itong tiyan ko, nag-aamok na. Hindi pa pala ako nakapaglunch. Pagkalabas ko ng boutique, nakita ako nung barkada ni William. Itinuro pa niya ako. To be friendly, I wave at lumapit sa kanila. 

“Ba’t ‘di pa kayo nakakauwi?” Ba’t ang close naman nila sobra? Tsaka nasa’n na ang isa nilang kasama ba’t dalawa lang sila?

“Ah. Plano na’ming kumain. Sama ka?” He asked. Sakto namang nag-ingay ‘tong tiyan ko. Do I have a choice? Tumango ako ulit and sumama na sa kanila. I think we’re heading to a barbecue house. 

“Bakit ka nga pala naka turtle neck ngayon?” I was walking alongside with them when I heard his friend asked about why he wore blue turtleneck. But it suits him naman kaya no worries. Hindi sumagot si Maxmilian. Snob. Pft. Humarap sa’kin kaibigan niya.

“I’m Khailo pala, best friend ni Maxmilian. Sorry sa pagtuturo ko kanina. Senior ka na’min ‘di ba?” So they’re bestfriends. 

I smiled then replied, “William. And yes, 3rd year from Political Science Department.” Pumasok na kami sa loob at nag-order for us si Maxmilian. Nag-abang lang kami habang nakaupo.

“Pa’no kayo naging magkaibigan ni Maxmilian? ‘Di naman friendly ‘yon.” He laughs. I couldn’t agree more. Sinungitan nga ako nung first kaming nagkita.

“We met by chance—“ Huh?

“W-we met by accident. Muntik na nga kami maging enemies dahil do’n.” Kwento ko and he was rubbing his chin, acting like he’s thinking.

“So, it was fate. Baka destined kayo for each other. Ayiee ~ “ Asar nito at tumawa lang ako. Impossible.

“Baka masapak ka ng bestfriend mo pag marinig ka niyan.” Obvious naman kasing lapitin sa girls ‘tong si Maxmilian. Tsaka, we’re both man.

Napailing lang siya. “You’re no good, man. No good.” 

Dumating na si Maxmilian kasama ang isang waiter na magseserve sa’min ng foods. It’s been awhile since I ate barbecue.

Tumabi si Maxmilian sa best friend niya habang inilalapag ng waiter ang mga order na’min. Nag-order din pala siya ng halo-halo. 

“Umorder ako ng halo-halo. I was thinking na since galing kang Chicago, hindi mo na natikman ‘to for years.” Napangiti ako sa sinabi niya. It’s true. Ilang years na akong hindi nakakapag-halo halo, and for real, namiss ko rin ‘to. 

“Thank you.” I said and we started eating. Everything feels good right now, and I don’t wanna end it.

After we ate, pumuntang comfort room itong si Khailo, naiwan kaming dalawa ni Maxmilian. Hindi man lang kami nag-imikan. Later on, nagsalita siya.

“Samahan mo ‘ko.” Aya niya. Tumango lang ako in response and sumama sa kaniya. 

Nagawi kami sa isang coffee shop. Why are we here? Dire-diretso lang siya sa counter and he ordered “iced espresso”. Once he got the order, he gave it to me. Tinanggap ko naman agad ‘yon. Why?

“It’s because you decided to help our block. An advance thank you gift.” Hindi ko napigilang mapangiti. He’s nice in different ways. 

“Hindi ko pa naman kayo natutulungan ah? And you gave me halo-halo kanina, so I think it’s enough.” Napakunot noo siya.

“It’s fine. I just can’t help thinking about it. Let’s go?” Thinking about what?

We decided to part ways. May lakad pa raw sila eh. How I wish I’m also close with them para nakasama ako. 

“So, we’ll be going na pre. Naenjoy ko date niyo ni Maxmilian.” Naramdaman kong uminit ang tenga ko sa sinabi ni Khailo. Siniko naman siya ni Max. 

“Okay, okay.” Then tumawa after. They left and I’m still looking at them from afar.

Tinignan ko ang bottled iced espresso na bigay niya. He’s too soft. I can’t it but to smile.

Umalis na ako, next time na lang ako bibili ng gift. 

Nga pala, walang kwenta ‘yung love horoscope na ‘yon. Ni isa wala namang nangyari. I should’ve known.


	12. Hard Feelings

**Maxmilian’s**

Nasa field kami ngayon, nakaupo, break time for 20 minutes. Katabi ko si Eiji and we’re eating snacks. If you’re curious about what happened last time na kasama ko si Khailo, wala. Nagtingin tingin lang siya tas sobrang tahimik. Hindi naman ako makahanap ng tiyempo kung anong magandang itanong. Sa GC, kami lang ni Eiji ang nag-iingay, minsan pag nagkakausap kami ni Khailo tas biglang magrereply si Jared, magseseen na lang si Khai. Alam ko talagang may mali eh.

“Eiji, matanong ko lang.” I asked at uminom muna ng bottled water before I continued.

“Nag-away ba si Khai at Jared?” I asked then I took a bite from my burger. 

“Eh? Talaga? Pero oo napansin ko rin na medyo ilang sila sa isa’t-isa. Tsaka ‘di ba member ng football team si Jared, ba’t wala siya ngayon?” Eiji said at tinakpan ako kaniyang bote. Dalawang araw na siyang nagskiskip ng practice. Nung isang araw umabsent pa nga eh.

“Yayain na’tin sila magdinner ngayon?” Nag-isip muna si Eiji bago sumagot. 

“Sure. Chat ka sa GC, sabihin mo, punta kamo sila sa shabu shabu house na malapit lang dito sa school. Malapit na naman ata tayo idismiss ni Captain.” Sinunod ko ‘yung sinabi niya at nagchat sa GC. Sinabi ko doon na magdidinner kami, at ang sinong ‘di makakasama, libre niya kami baon buong school year.

Nagseen naman kaagad ‘yung dalawa, pero di nagreply. Sige, ipagpatuloy niyo ‘yan.

Narinig na naming nagwhistle si Captain. Pinapaassemble kami.

Saka siya nagsalita, “Bukas, may practice game tayo, kalaban na’tin ang EXE Colleges. Walang aabsent. Dismiss.” Ayy nubayan, kung kailan maraming gagawin eh. Ay shit may practice ako for Mr. Freshman. 

“Eiji, una ka na lang muna sa may parking lot, susunod ako.” Tumango siya at naglakad na paalis. Kakausapin ko si Lance na baka puwedeng iexcuse ako. Practice game pa lang naman, bukas kasi may photoshoot.

Lumapit ako sa kaniya habang nag-aayos siya ng kaniyang sports bag sa may bandang bleachers. 

“Cap…” Tawag ko sa kaniya. Hinarap niya naman agad ako.

“Yes, Hoffman?” He huskily asked. 

“May… Photoshoot kami bukas for Mr. & Ms. Freshman, baka puwede mo po ako maexcuse sa practice game?” I asked for permission. Hindi naman ako player talaga. They can manage.

Tumango siya pero may pahabol, “Sige… Pero kunin mo ‘yung mga bola tas isauli mo sa Lockers Room.” Ahhh uutusan lang pala ako.

Pinulot ko naman agad ang mga soccer ball sa field. Nakakapagod, limang bola ang kailangan ipasok sa net. Iniwan na rin ako ni Captain. That leaves me no choice, right? Nung natapos, agad akong pumuntang locker,

Medyo madilim na rin, 6:20 PM na kasi. Kaya pagbukas ko ng lockers room, madilim din. So I had to put down the net but before I could press the switch, may humila sa’kin.

Ang lakas!

He pinned me in the lockers… LIKE REAL HARD. Okay wtf is happening? 

It’s a guy. He started sniffing my neck, it tickles me, but at the same time, it scares me. Nagpupumiglas ako, puta ba’t ba ang lakas?

“TANGINA SINO KA?!?!” I shout and he covered my mouth and started kissing my neck. He sometimes suck it roughly. Tangina. At ang lakas niya rin, mas matangkad din siya sa’kin. Shit. Shit.

But you already slept with strangers, right?

That consciousness hit me. Fuck you!

Itinulak ko siya ng malakas, sumakit pa ang mga braso ko dahil do’n. I ran quickly, went to the parking lot where Eiji waits for me. Shit. Sino ‘yon? Hindi kaya si…

“Oh ba’t tumatakbo ka?” Hingal na hingal ako while approaching Eiji. 

“Hindi na ako magpapalit. Let’s leave, ASAP.” I ordered and pumasok na sa kotse. Good thing wala akong dalang gamit while on practice, lahat nasa kotse. Napatigil ako and I was lost in thoughts.

Who would dare? Sana mali ang iniisip ko. Shit. Pinahiran ko agad ng wet wipes ang neck ko. I looked at the front mirror. There I saw tiny kiss marks in my neck. Naiinis ako. Sobra. Nakita kong nagstart na ng engine si Eiji, I was taken aback. I want to leave. If I’m sure kung sino ang gumawa sa’kin no’n kanina, he will pay.

“Max! Max! Andito na tayo!” Napatingin ako sa kumakalampag ng bintana ng kotse ko. Andito na pala kami. ‘Di mabura sa isip ko ang nangyari. Ibinaba ko ang bintana ng driver’s seat at kinausap si Eiji.

“Hanapin mo na muna sila, may gagawin lang ako.” Hindi na siya nakaangal kasi itinaas ko ulit ang bintana. Kinuha ko agad ang phone ko at may hinanap sa messenger.

Kailangan kong malaman kung bakit niya ginawa ‘yon. I was typing when someone messaged me. It’s William. Ano na naman ba kailangan nito? I stopped typing at tinignan ang message niya. 

**_-IN CHAT-_ **

**_WILLIAM : Are you free tomorrow evening?  
ME : Bakit?  
WILLIAM : 25th wedding anniversary ng Aunty ko. She told me to invite my friends kasi the more, the merrier._ **

So he’s telling me na, I’m his friend? Of course, ando’n din si Krista.

**_ME : What time?_ **

‘Di ko alam kung bakit ako naooverwhelm na ininvite niya ako. Does this mean I’m actually a part of his life?

**_WILLIAM : I’ll tell you the whole details later, gumagawa kami ng cake. Ttyl! Punta ka ah? :)_ **

Hmp. Will it change if hindi ako pumunta? Hindi ko napigilang ngumiti. Kainis.

Itinago ko na ang phone ko at bumaba na ng kotse.

Nung nahanap ko na ang table na’min, nakita kong hindi magkatabi si Khailo at Jared. Instead, tabi si Khai at Eiji. Sila palagi magkadikit pero ngayon parang may sakit kung mag-iwasan. Umupo na ako sa tabi ni Jared. Si Eiji na ang nagprepare ng kakainin na’min. Ang tahimik.

“Kayong dalawa. Anong problema?” I broke the silence. Napakamot lang si Jared and Khailo is focused on his phone.

“Kailangan na’tin ‘to pag-usapan. Kaya nagyaya ako. Ano, walang magspispill?” Banta ko. Napatikhim si Khailo.

“Khai. I know you’re mad.” Jared initiated the conversation. Nakita kong dahang-dahan na ibinaba ni Khailo ang phone niya at tinignan si Jared blankly.

“Ako? Galit?” He asked. I want to know what happened.

“OKAY. Ano nangyari? Simula’t sapol na kwento ha.” Tugon ko. Umayos ng upo si Jared.

“Kami na nung… Ex niya.” Ano?! Napatingin kaming lahat kay Jared. What the—

“I fell for her, okay? Dikit siya ng dikit simula nung nagbreak sila ni Khailo. Now that the 3 month-rule is over, I asked her for a date.” Umiling lang itong si Khailo. He mumbled something na hindi na’min narinig. But if Khailo—

“Hindi ako galit kasi nakamove on na ako. I’m fucking fine with it. Ang ayoko lang… ay…” Napatigil siya and tumingin sa ibang direksyon.

“Late ko na malalaman na kayo na pala—I mean, you trust me as a friend right?” Make sense. Pero base sa mukha niya, may iba pa atang dahilan kung ba’t siya nagkakaganito.

“It’s my fault. I’m guilty. Takot kasi ako nab aka pag malaman mo, we’re over.” I could see his jawbone, alam kong he’s controlling his temper. But then he spoke,

“Wala na, tapos na ‘yon. Nothing to worry about.” He said and he started eating.

“Ayy Khai, hindi ko pa sinabing puwede na kumain!” Eiji protested pero hindi na siya nagpapigil. He still has this hard feelings. I want to know. There’s more than this, ‘cause I know you, Khailo.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter : April 14, 2020.
> 
> For early updates, follow me @ayashienn on wattpad.
> 
> Chapter 12 is already posted in wattpad. ;)))
> 
> P.S. 
> 
> If you're curious about the characters just in case you don't know them, kindly search MewGulf or TharnType. I hope it helps. :)))


End file.
